Two Sides to Every Story
by It's Always Okay to Cry
Summary: Three teenagers awaken in a strange building with no idea why they are there. They're names are Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. They later find another teenager like them; a boy called Foxy. Why are they there? What purpose do they have? Why does the night guard seem to be afraid of them? Delve into the mystery in the never before seen point of view of the animatronics themselves.
1. Not What We Seem

**Hi, guys! So this is my first FNaF story and would love your guys's opinion on it. Let me know what you think!**

Chica

I blinked my eyes open to see I was standing. How had I been standing when I was unconscious or sleeping? I looked down. I was wearing stylish yellow boots that stopped just under my knees and long yellow gloves that halted just above my elbows. The short skirt and T-shirt were also yellow.

Before me was a teenaged boy wearing complete brown and a small black top hat. He had what appeared to me bear ears and a microphone in his hand. To my right was another boy who was wearing purple pants and T-shirt with purple hair and rabbit ears whose colour matched his clothes.

He raised his head and looked at me with his red eyes. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," I replied, glancing around. "Who are you? I'm Chica."

"Bonnie," he answered.

The boy in brown looked up and around, finally resting his blue gaze on me and Bonnie. "And I'm Freddy. Do you know why we're here?"

I shook my head. "We don't. We only just woke up ourselves. Wait, do you hear that?"

Bonnie looked at a corner in the ceiling. "It's a security camera," he told us. "That must mean the guard is around here somewhere. Why don't we go look for him? I'll take the right, and Chica, you take the left."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"I agree," Freddy spoke up. "I'll stay here in case he makes rounds of the building. I can talk to him if he comes this way."

Bonnie and I began by roaming the tables lined in front of the stage we awoke on. There were two doors leading out of the room, and, like we had agreed, I went left, and Bonnie went right.

"Chica, wait!" Bonnie called.

"What is it, Bon?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie grinned at the nickname. "There's someone else here, and he looks like a pirate."

I walked over to him. "You're right."

The new boy had reddish-brown clothes, hair, and fox-like ears. His right hand was replaced with a silver hook, and an eyepatch covered his right eye. He had his head down as though he were asleep.

"I'm guessing he just hasn't woken up yet," Bonnie told me and Freddy. "Hey, buddy!" he whispered to the boy. "You gonna wake up?" We waited several minutes. "I guess not."

We continued our search of the building. I passed the bathrooms and reached a kitchen. Something moved within and I quickly armed myself with a large knife.

Out stepped a thin figure with black and white striped clothes. It had a white mask with purple tear streaks, a wide smile, and bright red cheeks.

It spoke with a male voice. "Put the knife down, Chica. I'm no danger to you."

I slowly put the blade down, not taking my eyes off the newcomer for an instant. "Who are you?"

"They call me the Puppet," he responded.

"What am I doing here?"

The Puppet hung his head in sadness. "You and your new friends were brutally murdered. I was able to bring you back, but not as humans."

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"You, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy are animatronics; robots."

"But we look fine!" I protested.

"I'm guessing that's how you appear to one another, but to humans you four are animal robots."

"That's the second time you've mentioned a fourth," I noticed. "Is he that boy behind the purple curtain?"

The Puppet nodded. "His name is Foxy. He'll wake up tomorrow night." He glanced over his shoulder. "You should find Bonnie and tell him what you know. Then you can tell Freddy together."

"Alright," I agreed. I moved toward the door. "And thank… you." I turned to face the Puppet, but he was gone."

Bonnie

I walked down the corridor and brightened when I saw the door. I peeked in to see the security guard at his desk, skimming the cameras.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

His head jerked up and slammed his fingers into the door light. "No!" he shrieked, smashing the door button. It thudded shut. "Ha! Not today, Mr. Bunny!"

 _Mr. Bunny?_ I tapped on the door. "I simply want to talk to you."

"Why are you still there?" griped the guard. "I don't want you to kill me!"

 _Kill him?_ "I won't, I promise. I only want some answers."

"Two of you?! You can't gang up on me like that! And what are you? A duck? I think I'm going to name you. You are Mr. Bun-Bun, and you are Mr. Happy Duck."

"I am a girl, thank you very much!" I heard Chica shout. She must be at the opposite door.

Giving up, I went back to the room with the tables.

"Learn anything?" Freddy inquired.

"I did." Chica stepped up to stand beside me.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Happy Duck," I joked.

"Shut up, Bun-Bun," she muttered.

"What happened?" Freddy's eyes glittered with amusement.

"The night guard gave us names while we stood at his doors. I'm Mr. Bun-Bun, and this is my accomplice, Mr. Happy Duck."

Freddy laughed.

"Yes, ha ha, this is all hilarious," Chica said dryly. "But I really do have important information."

Freddy and I listened to what Chica had to say. I glanced at the purple curtain when she mentioned the boy called Foxy. I looked at the clock. Five forty-five.

"We should get back on stage," Chica suggested.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just have a feeling that we should."

"I do too," I realized.

We stepped back into the positions we were in when we woke up. There was the sound of chimes, then everything went black.

Foxy

"Hey, kid, if you follow me, I'll lead you to some cake."

I looked up. Standing above me was Golden Bonnie.

I grinned. "Sure!"

Golden Bonnie rounded up four more children, then led us away from the stage to another room. There, he locked the door and removed his mask to reveal that he wasn't Golden Bonnie at all! He was simply a man in a purple security suit.

He pulled out a long knife. "Don't you know it's dangerous to listen to strangers?"

I reached for the door, but he sliced that hand off. I screamed, but it was only one of many that ensued for the next several hours.

My eyes flew open and my head jerked up. I seemed to be fine, but I couldn't feel my right hand. Looking down, I saw that I had a hook for a right hand. I sighed. Was my dream true?

I glanced around. What was I supposed to do? I decided to sing a little to pass the time.

"Da da dum dum da da dum."

"It seems Pirate Cove Man is awake," commented a male voice.

"Bonnie," a girl voice chided.

"What?" Bonnie demanded. "The night guard has funny names for us. Why can't we use them from time to time?"

"Alright," the girl relented. "But don't you dare call me 'Mr. Happy Duck'. My name is Chica and I'd like to keep it that way."

I pushed the curtain aside a little. There stood a boy and a girl. The boy was dressed in purple with matching hair and rabbit ears, and red eyes. The girl was decked out in yellow with short blond hair and pink eyes. I recognised both of them as older versions of the kids from my dream.

"Hey." The girl greeted me with a gentle smile. "I'm Chica, and this is Bonnie. The other boy on the stage is Freddy."

I looked past them to the boy in brown with bear ears and a small black top hat and bowtie.

Chica grinned. "You have a tail!"

I peered behind me and smiled. "I suppose I do. Where are we?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," Bonnie replied. "You're Foxy, right?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Dude called the Puppet told us. We're also apparently robots that have come to life because he put our souls in them."

"After we were murdered," I finished in a murmur.

"You know?" Chica looked concerned. "What happened? We don't remember anything besides waking up yesterday night. Could you tell us?"

I nodded. "We were only kids; nine or ten at the most. We were led to a back room in this restaurant, and killed by a man in a purple security outfit. And, now I'm – we're – here, I guess."

"A… security guard, you said?" Something was wrong with Bonnie's eyes. The pupils kept changing to red, then back to the normal black.

"Bonnie?" Chica's voice was wavery with fear.

Bonnie's pupils were red again. "He killed us," he muttered.

"No, Bonnie, he didn't," Chica corrected. "There is more than one night guard. This one is different."

Bonnie blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "You're right, Chica. I'm sorry about that; I don't know what came over me."

Chica smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Bon. You were angry; you have a right to be."

"Do you think I could see this night guard?" I asked. "I'll be able to confirm if it's the one who killed us or not."

Chica nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good idea. Do you want either of us to come with you?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I'll just run there on my own."

I opened the curtain the whole way, and dashed down the hall. But when I got there, I found that the door was closed. I knocked on it a few times, but received no response. I peeked in the window, and was relieved to find it wasn't the purple guard who had killed us.

It was a man in his mid-twenties, with short black hair, and brown eyes. His uniform was a dark blue, but what looked like a pink moustache button was pinned to his security hat. He looked terrified as he watched the cameras.

I was astounded. Was the night guard afraid of us? I went back to my curtain.

"Any luck?" Chica asked.

"Well, yes and no," I responded. "The good news is, he's not the guard who killed us."

"And, the bad news?" Bonnie looked worried.

"He's scared of us." Chica and Bonnie exchanged a glance. "I guess it's because we look like we're coming to kill him."

"But we're not!" Chica protested. "All we wanted to do was find out what we were doing here!"

Bonnie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He doesn't know that, though. If giant robot animals came after me, I would be scared too."

"I guess," Chica agreed. "I just wish there was some way we could tell him."

"Maybe there is," Bonnie said thoughtfully.

"But it will have to wait until tomorrow night," Freddy called from the stage. "Time to return to your places!"

"See you tomorrow, Foxy." Chica gave me a final smile, then followed Bonnie back to her place on the stage.

I closed my curtain and heard chimes before my vision went black.

The Puppet

I floated down the hall to the back room. I hadn't told Chica about the fifth child for a reason: he wasn't like the other four. I knew Foxy remembered everything, and that he, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy would be able to control their anger, but I didn't know if the fifth child would. He was a naturally hot-headed boy while he lived, and he might be dangerous as a spirit. I hoped awakening him wouldn't be a poor choice.

The door to the back room opened and closed on its own accord as I went in. I hovered over to the boy. His blue eyes were open, but his body was still, splayed over the table as though he were sleeping. He was maybe one or two years older than the other four, and dressed in all gold. His hair, his clothes, even his shoes were a golden-yellow. He also had golden bear ears.

I placed my black gloved hands over him. His eyes started to glow, and he let out a scream that showed his mouth was glowing too. Then he became silent and still again. He blinked his eyes, twitched his fingers, and sat up, his eyes still glowing.

I nodded to him. "Welcome, Golden Freddy."

Golden Freddy

I turned to the figure in black and white. "Why am I here?" I demanded. "Who are you? What have you done to me?"

"I brought you back to life," the stranger told me. "People call me the Puppet."

Memories suddenly crashed into me. "The man," I murmured. "The man in purple. Where is he?!" I roared. "He has to pay for what he has done!"

"And he will," the Puppet attempted to sooth. "Just not now."

My eyes swivelled around, seeing things in my mind's eye. "I can see him," I growled. "He's sitting in the security office as though he owns the place. You will pay, William Afton. When I am finished with you, you will wish you were dead."

"But, Golden Freddy!" the Puppet tried to protest. "He's not Afton!"

But I was already gone. I learned that I could go through walls and found myself in the main dining room. My heart nearly stopped at what I saw on the stage, his head down, and still as death.

"Frankie?"

Freddy

I raced after my golden-haired brother. "No fair, Gregory! You got a head start!"

"You're just gonna have to catch me, Frankie!" Gregory taunted. "Though, I doubt you can!" He turned his head to stick his tongue out at me, and didn't watch where he was going. Therefore, he ran straight into Golden Bonnie.

"Watch where you're running, kid," Golden Bonnie warned, though I could hear amusement in his voice. "You could hurt yourself."

"Hey, you guys should come with us!" A kid my age stepped out from behind Golden Bonnie. He had a triangular pirate hat atop his unruly reddish-brown hair, a red 'I love Foxy' T-shirt, and tan shorts. His hazel eyes were bright with excitement as he bounced in his blue and red 'Spider-Man' shoes. "Golden Bonnie's leading me to some cake!"

Cake! I brightened immediately, as did Gregory. But he was also hesitant.

"Don't you think we should tell Mom and Dad where we're going?" he fretted.

"We won't be long," I returned reasonably. "And it is Golden Bonnie after all."

That seemed to relieve Gregory. "I guess you're right. Okay," he addressed the boy. "We'll come with you."

"Great!" the boy cheered. "I'm Felix."

"I'm Gregory, and this is my brother, Franklin. He likes to be called Frankie, though."

I nudged him with my elbow. "I could've told him that." I smiled at my new friend. "Nice to meet you, Felix."

"Alright, children! The Golden Bonnie Express is pulling out of the station. And don't worry, Gregory," Golden Bonnie assured him. "You're perfectly safe with me."

It wasn't until the Golden Bonnie Express gained two more passengers and Golden Bonnie locked the back room door, did I realize just how big of a mistake I had made.

"Frankie?"

My eyes opened and so did my mouth when I saw who was before me. "Gregory?"

He leaped up over the edge of the stage. I just stood and stared, my mouth still wide open.

"Is that any way to greet your older brother," he chided softly.

I simply wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, the corners of my eyes stinging from unshed tears. "My brother," I croaked.

Chica

"Hey, Charlotte?"

I turned and smiled at the shy boy standing there. "Hi, Benny."

He had his hands behind his back as he smiled shyly at me. "I have something for you," he murmured.

I brightened. "What is it?"

He brought from behind him a small pink flower while blushing the same color as it.

I did too, but only a little. I took the flower. "Thank you, Benny. I love pink; it's my favorite color."

Benny's eyes lit up and he seemed a little more confident. "I hoped it was. I noticed you like to wear pink quite a bit."

"Charlie!" a boy called out.

I looked around. There was only one boy who called me that. I grinned when I spotted him. "Hi, Felix!"

Felix was with two other boys and Golden Bonnie. "You should come with us, Charlie! Golden Bonnie said he has cake!"

I brightened. "Is it pink?"

"It can be if you want," Golden Bonnie replied. "You guys can ice it yourselves."

Even Benny looked excited. "Can I come too?"

If he wasn't a robot, I'm sure Golden Bonnie would have smiled. "Of course you can, young man. What's your name?"

"Benjamin," Benny told him. "But my friends call me Benny."

"Wait." The golden-haired boy looked suspicious. "How are we to know you're telling the truth?"

The brown-haired boy, who looked to be the golden-haired boy's younger brother, sighed. "Gregory, we've been over this. It's Golden Bonnie! He's programmed to be nice to us!"

"Allow me to explain, Franklin," Golden Bonnie said. "I talked to each of your parents already, asking them if I could lead you to a special room for a cake all to yourselves. I had to ask them what your names are, of course, and have been looking for you all so I could surprise you! Well, surprise!" We cheered. "Now if you'll all follow me," Golden Bonnie continued, gesturing with a large golden paw, "I will lead you to what you all desire."

Bonnie

We five followed Golden Bonnie to the special room. It turned out to be a decrepit excuse for a room with what appeared to be spare parts and metal skeletons. The promised cake was nowhere to be seen.

The door was shut and locked. We five turned around to see Golden Bonnie removing his head! It was a cruelly grinning man in a purple security suit. His golden security badge read: W. Afton.

He chuckled darkly and brought out a long knife. "Don't you know it's dangerous to listen to strangers?"

Felix reached for the door knob, but the man in purple grabbed his arm and brought the knife down on Felix's wrist. Felix screamed, but the man kept hacking until Felix no longer had a right hand.

"Felix!" Charlotte cried, her blue eyes wide with concern and fear.

"Wrongdoers are punished," the man said.

Gregory pushed Franklin behind him in an attempt to protect him. "Don't come any closer!" he cried.

Tears ran down Felix's face as he grasped his right arm. "P-please, stop!" he sobbed.

The man looked closer at Felix. "You like Foxy, do you? How about we make you an eyepatch?"

The man dragged his blade diagonally across Felix's forehead to the tip of his eyebrow. He drew a circle around the boy's eye and then down towards his ear. He had cut an eyepatch into Felix's face.

Felix sobbed all the more, his tears mixing with blood from his right eye.

The man turned, a crazed look in his eyes. "You're the reason he's gone. You drove him into Fredbear's mouth and killed him." He turned to me, raising the bloodied knife. "This is for you, Martin."

My eyes snapped open, breathing fast, cold sweat slithering down my spine. I looked up to see Chica, no, _Charlotte_ gazing at me in concern, then recognition as I raised my head.

"Benny?" she asked.

"Charlotte." Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close. She didn't object and hugged me back.

"You all remember, then?" A boy who looked like Freddy, no, _Franklin_ , but was golden, stepped up to us, Franklin at his side.

Charlotte and I broke apart. "We do," I answered.

Foxy, _Felix_ came to stand on the stage as well. "So, now what do we do?" he asked.

Chica

The Puppet suddenly appeared, startling us all. I relaxed as I recognized the masked face.

"Who are you?" Benny demanded, stepping in front of me.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "This is the Puppet. I told you about him."

Benny still narrowed his eyes. "Take off your mask," he ordered.

The Puppet seemed surprised, but he complied. He was a boy a little older than Gregory, with white hair. His face was nearly the same as the mask itself. He had the same bright painted cheeks and purple tear tracks, but he had control of his mouth.

Gregory seemed to recognize him. "Martin?"

The Puppet hung his head, his grey eyes sad. "Hello, Gregory."

"Wait, you're the 'Martin' Purple Guy mentioned?" I questioned. "Who are you, really?"

"The man who killed you is my father," Martin told us. "But he hasn't been found out yet. And he needs to own up to his wrongdoing. That's why I'm here now." He looked each of us in the eye. "What my father didn't know was that the cameras were watching him. All the night guard has to do is go back to that day on the security tapes."

"But we can't get in," Felix protested. "And how are we supposed to talk to him if we're robots to him?"

"I can make you appear as you do to each other," Martin replied.

"And I can float through walls," Gregory added.

"Wait." We all turned to Franklin. "What are we supposed to call ourselves?"

"Our real names, of course! What other names would we use?" Benny inquired.

"We are no longer the children who were killed by William Afton," Franklin pointed out. "I think we should just accept that and be the animatronics, use their names. The Puppet already has, and we should too."

"I agree with Freddy," I spoke up. The boy smiled at the name I used. "William Afton will pay, and then I would like to live the rest of this life making children happy. My name is Chica."

Felix nodded. "And I be Foxy." His voice had changed, taking a piratey tone. "What about ye two?"

"My little brother may be a pain," Gregory began, clapping Freddy on the back. "But he does have a good point. Golden Freddy it is, then."

I turned to the only boy who had not spoken. "Benny?"

He straightened, his purple rabbit ears pricking, and his face determined. "My name is Bonnie," he announced. "Let's go meet ourselves a night guard."

To my surprise, I let out a small squeal before rising on my tip-toes and giving Bonnie a peck on the cheek. He blushed a bright pink while I felt my own face do the same.

The Puppet coughed to get our attention, but he was finally bearing a real smile. "You should get to the night guard, Golden Freddy; it's already one o'clock."

Golden Freddy nodded and floated down the right hallway.

Night Guard

My hands shook as I watched the camera of the stage. I didn't know why Pirate Cove Man was with the other three animatronics and the strange black and white puppet.

I put down the camera and my heart leaped into my throat. Standing before me was a boy about seventeen years old. His hair was golden, his smiling eyes a pale blue. He wore a golden suit and dress shoes with a small black top hat perched atop his head. Golden bear ears poked out of his slightly paler hair, and his lips smiled.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked shakily. "A-are you here to kill me?"

The boy looked hurt. "Kill you? No! Whatever gave you that idea? My name is Golden Freddy, and my friends and I simply want to talk to you."

"You-your friends?" I quavered.

"Yes," Golden Freddy answered. "Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, Foxy the pirate fox, and Freddy Fazbear."

The owners of the names stepped into my security office as their names were called. I quickly recognized them as an almost human version of the animal robots.

"N-no!" I screamed. "D-don't kill me!"

"We aren't going to kill you," Chica said. "We promise."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"If we wanted to kill ye, we would've done it already," Foxy pointed out.

"What's your name?" Bonnie asked.

"Mark," I responded. I was still wary, but beginning to trust them as they continued to leave me alone.

Chica smiled comfortingly. "Nice to meet you, Mark."

"Remember why we're here, Chica," Freddy chided.

Chica nodded. "Of course."

Freddy faced me. "We only have a small window of time in this form, Mark, and we need to ask a favor."

"What is it?" I inquired. Why would animal robots need my help?

"We used to be five children," Bonnie began. "We were killed by a man named William Afton. He killed us in this building and forgot about the security cameras. You need to show them to the police. Then William Afton will finally get what he deserves."

"You are the missing children," I murmured. "The police have been looking for you five for years."

"Years?" Foxy queried, sadness filling his eyes.

"Yes," I answered. "Six years."

"Six years," Chica repeated slowly. "I suppose that explains why we're older. Please… tell our parents that we're at peace. Then maybe they will too."

I smiled for the first time since I received this job. "I won't be able to tell them about what happened tonight, but I can still comfort them." I gave a small laugh.

"What is it?" Golden Freddy wondered.

"You just weren't what I expected."

Freddy smiled back. "Not all are what they seem."


	2. Replaced

**Hello, everyone! Okay, just so you all know, this 'chapter' is actually an entire story. Not What We Seem ended in 'Chapter 1', and this is the story that follows it. It has the animatronics in the first find themselves in the second location, or the second game to us. I know that the second game is technically a prequel, but for the plot, it worked better if they were put in the 'new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.**

 **Okay, I'll stop talking now :P and just let you read. I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think! If you have any book ideas, don't hesitate to give them to me! I'm all ears! And, who knows, maybe I'll write a book on your idea!**

 **Farewell, friends!**

 **~Tigerflight**

Bonnie

I was thrown into wakefulness by pain. A pain worse than I had ever felt scorching across my face. I lifted my right arm to touch my face, and felt something soft and sort of papery. Was it a bandage? My left arm was numb, so I looked to see if there was damage I couldn't feel. Bile rose in my throat as I looked down. I saw my shoulder, and a bloody bandage on it, but no left arm. It had been taken off.

I gazed past my left arm and my heart nearly stopped. It was Chica. She had a neck brace with bloody cuts around her mouth, and casts on her arms from her wrists to her elbows. Bright pink scars were visible just above the casts, jagged and angry, as though someone had tried to tear her arms apart.

To my right were Freddy and Foxy, who looked uninjured except for a bandage over Foxy's left ear. Their clothes were torn, as were mine and Chica's. I seemed to be the only one awake for now.

Where were we? It appeared to be another back room, but much bigger than the one at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What had happened for us all to be torn apart and left in a back room?

I noticed something was missing from the room. I glanced around, trying to figure out what it was. Then it hit me; where was Golden Freddy? He wasn't in the room with us!

I was startled out of my thoughts by a moan from Chica. "What happened? Why do I hurt so much?"

"You have a few injuries. Be careful when you move your neck and arms." It took a second to realize it had been me speaking. What was wrong with my voice?

"Bonnie?" Chica turned her head to face me, horror and sadness filling her eyes as she did so. "Oh, Bonnie," she whispered.

"What?" I shuddered a little inside at my metallic voice. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your face." A single tear ran down her face. She peered down and a second tear followed the first. "Your arm."

My… face…? I looked around for a way to see my reflection. I spotted pipes poking out from a part of the wall that was broken down. I walked over to it and felt cold hands grip my heart from the terror of what I saw. Bloody bandages swarmed over my face, but stopped just above my top lip, and had holes for my eyes and nostrils. What had happened to me that I would look like this? Had someone injured me and I just couldn't remember?

Soft sobs reached my ears and I turned to see Chica with tears running down her face, unable to hide them because of her own injuries. I walked over to her and put my right arm around her.

"Hey, hey," I murmured. "It's alright, Cupcake. It doesn't hurt that much, and I'm sure I'll heal. As will you."

She sniffled. "How can you be so sure?"

I smiled gently. "Fate has a funny way of helping those who do the right thing."

"You're right, Bon," Freddy encouraged, making his way over to us with Foxy following. "I wonder where we are now?"

"You are in _my_ establishment, scrap," spoke a slightly high male voice. "Would you care to tell me why you're awake?"

We all looked to the door that was now open, and three sneering faces peered at us. Three _very familiar_ faces. It was Freddy, or, a strange version of him at least, as well as Chica, and a blue version of me.

The other Freddy had light brown hair, clothes, and bear ears, blue eyes, a black top hat and bowtie, and red cheeks. The Chica had skimpier clothes than my Chica. She wore an extremely low yellow T-shirt, short bright pink skirt, and yellow sandals that laced up her legs to her knees. Her hair was long and blond, her eyes blue, and she had very pink cheeks. The Bonnie had bright blue hair, clothes, and rabbit ears, but his eyes were green and his cheeks and bowtie were red.

"Would you look at this, Toy Freddy?" the other me said, his eyes going between me and Chica. "Someone has fixed them up."

"It seems you're right, Toy Bonnie," Toy Freddy agreed. "Toy Chica, have you done this?"

"Of course not!" Toy Chica objected. "I'd just let them rot away. Maybe it was that Puppet. He's always trying to help when he shouldn't."

"Has anyone seen Mangle recently?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Maybe she helped the Puppet."

"Doubtful," Toy Freddy countered. "She's most likely in her section of the restaurant. She always is. And I doubt that she's come out of there just to fix up some scrapped animatronics that won't be seen anyway."

"You keep saying scrapped," Freddy noticed. "What do you mean by that? And who are you? Why do you look like us?"

"So many questions!" Toy Bonnie scoffed. "Do you want to handle this one, TF?"

"Of course I will!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as though he was astonished Toy Bonnie would even think he wouldn't. "You see, scraps, you all are outdated and uncleaned. We four are your replacements. I for Freddy, TB for Bonnie, TC for Chica and Mangle for Foxy."

"Do ye mean to say I was replaced with a lass?" Foxy questioned.

Toy Bonnie grinned. "Of course! We can't have a pirate fox running around, or, not I guess. When were you not 'Out of Order'?"

"Ye should know better than to threaten me," Foxy growled. "Or ye might end up as me replacement curtain."

Toy Bonnie just laughed. "Sure I would. I doubt you'd get close enough with your old circuits. Just admit it, you're all just too old to be operational. Especially around children."

Freddy ground his teeth. "The children love us!"

"Loved," Toy Chica corrected. "Now your just used for spare parts and kept in a back room. Aw, isn't that sad?"

"Not as sad as you three," I shot back, finally finding my voice.

"Yeah, because you four are doing much better," Toy Chica sneered. "Look at you! Chica looks like she was in some sort of car crash and Bonnie is missing his face and his arm. You four are in no condition to be giving performances. And I doubt they would know who you are anyway."

That was enough for Foxy. Without warning, he leaped himself across the room to Toy Chica, pinning her down and pointing his hook at her throat. "No one gets to speak that way about me friends and gets away with it. Especially Chica. She deserves much more than that."

"Aw, is she your _girlfriend_?" Toy Chica taunted, though she was eyeing that hook warily.

"Of course not!" Foxy spat. "But she be me good friend and will not be spoken to like that by a lass who copied her in the first place."

"Foxy." Freddy spoke calmly. "Let the girl up, and come over here. There is no need to start a fight."

Foxy reluctantly did as he said. "But we can take them, Freddy. They only be three people, while we be four!"

"I'm not worried about us, Foxy," Freddy replied darkly. "I'm worried about them. And besides," he added. "The children need some sort of excitement. Even if it is from four unworthy copycats."

Toy Bonnie glanced out of the room for a second. "That's my cue! I'm gonna go torture those night guards one last time before morning. Probably think we've gone soft, and we can't have that."

"Be back soon, TB," Toy Freddy ordered. "It's almost morning after all."

"You got it, boss!" Toy Bonnie called before he disappeared.

"Why would you hurt the night guards?" Chica asked, her voice soft. "They haven't done anything to you. You should let them be."

"We do it 'cause it's fun," Toy Chica answered with a smirk, rubbing her neck where the hook tip had grazed her. "Don't tell me you didn't do it when you were still working."

"Of course not!" I had never heard Chica say something with such force. "We are here to bring people joy, not terror! If you remembered who you really were, you would know that."

"Oh, you mean when we were human? Yes, we know all about that. We just choose to ignore it. Purple Guy made us who we are, and we need to get our revenge on him. One way or another, we will. Even if we have to kill every single night guard until he comes back to take the shift."

"But we already handled him," I told her. "He's in jail!"

"You've been out for a long time, scraps," Toy Freddy said. "He was let off for good behaviour. How do you think we're here? Sure, your friend Mark helped, but not enough. He's going to learn that the hard way."

"What do you mean?" Freddy inquired.

Toy Freddy smirked. "He came to work here tonight. Probably to start another week with his animal robot buddies. But to his surprise, they're different and actually want to kill him this time. Poor Mark, just doesn't know when to stop coming, does he? But this time, he brought a friend. More people for us to kill, I suppose."

"You can't do that!" I protested. "That's purposeful murder!"

"And who exactly is going to stop us?" Toy Freddy taunted. "You?"

With that, he shut the door. A familiar chime sounded soon after and I knew that I would try to warn the night guards as well as protect them for the nights to come.

Foxy

Something was fussing with me ear. Taking off me bandage, putting something wet on it, then putting a new bandage on after that.

"I'm no doctor, so I hope this doesn't get infected," whispered a voice. A lass's voice. "Don't worry, Foxy. I'm sure you'll get better soon."

Me eyes flew open. "How do ye know me name?" I demanded, then wished I hadn't.

Before me was a lass about me own age. She wore a white hoodie with a pink heart in the middle and the hood pulled over her head. Her trousers were white too, her shoes pink and white. What I could see of her hair was white with pink streaks. But her eyes… they were different and I found myself staring at them. Her left eye was yellow, like me own, but her right was reversed. Her iris was black, her pupil yellow. Perhaps her robot was missing an eye. Glancing behind her I noticed she had a white fox tail with a pink tip. Was she me replacement?

She fell to the ground at me voice, trying to get away. "I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to wake you! I was only trying to h-help."

Guilt weighed heavily in me belly. "It's me own fault, Lass. I shouldn'ta shouted at ye like that. Me ear feels better already." At that she gave a little smile. "Did ye fix me friends too?"

She nodded. "I did."

I smiled. "Then I thank ye. Ye seem to already know my name, what be yers?"

She dipped her head. "Mangle."

 _Mangle? So it_ is _her._ "Ye be me replacement," I murmured. "Why would the humans want to replace me?"

"You are older models, and the humans thought you would be too dangerous for the children," Mangle explained. "Especially when your gears started locking. You four started acting strange and children nearly got hurt because of it. They thought it would be safer to remake you, rather than to keep fixing you time and again. We do share a similarity, however."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

She gave a sad chuckle. "No one ever wants to see us. When they do, they take me apart, and the staff has to put be back together every night when the guests leave. Now they just leave me alone. A mangled piece of metal."

"I was never visited because I was 'Out of Order'," I told her. "I don't even know if there was anything wrong with me in the first place. I loved the rare child that would peek behind me curtain anyway. To say they appreciated me, or to say I was their favorite." I shook me head. "Then the parents would hurry the lad or lassie away, saying I was dangerous and not to go near me again. But the little tykes made life just a little easier by risking that one look just to say something to a robot they didn't think could hear them."

"I'm glad," Mangle whispered. "And I'm sorry you're here. I'm helping as best I can with your injuries."

"And like I said, I can feel it getting better," I said with a smile.

"I should check on Bonnie before he wakes up though." Mangle had finally stopped inching away from me and now stood to pick up her supplies which were next to me. "I don't want him to feel pain more than he already does." She reached for her bag of medical supplies, and her hoodie sleeve went up a little. I glimpsed a few scars running down her wrist and under the fabric before she jerked the sleeve back down.

She walked over to Bonnie and swallowed nervously before putting on some latex gloves, no doubt to protect her hands from the blood and to prevent her hands from releasing germs into the cuts. Then she began peeling the bandages off of his face first. Blood coated his face in dark globs, and some had begun to scab over. I could barely distinguish deep claw-like scratches all across his face through the blood. She quickly cleaned the wounds with the water from a water bottle she had in her bag and put antiseptic on it before replacing the bloody bandages with clean ones. She then checked up on Chica's neck brace and casts before slipping quietly out of the room.

When Bonnie finally woke up and opened his eyes, something strange happened. His eyes cast a red light on the wall before him, as though they were red flashlights. He exchanged a glance with me. Was something wrong with me friend? His voice was metallic, and now his eyes? What was happening here?!

The Puppet

I peeked out of my box as the music stopped. Had something turned it off? My blood ran cold as I noticed Toy Freddy there.

He grinned evilly. "Hi there, Puppet. Nice of you to come out. We need to talk about many things. How about we start with your roommate?"

My heart sank. He wasn't supposed to know about her.

The Night Guards, Third Person

"What are you doing?! Wind up the music box!" screamed the black haired one.

"I can't!" The man with green hair started to panic more than he already was. "Freddy's there and he won't let me wind it up!"

"What do you mean, he won't? Let me see the camera."

"Jesus, Mark. You can't take my word for it?"

"I believe you, Jack. I just want to see it for myself." Mark flipped the camera on. "That's weird."

"What?" Jack demanded. "What is it?"

"It almost looks like they're talking to each other. See?" He thrust the camera into Jack's face.

Jack looked doubtful. "I think you've been a night guard for too long, Mark. You're seein' things."

Mark sighed. "I know you don't believe me about the first building, but I swear I'm telling the truth! The animatronics became a sort of human version of their robot selves. I helped them by capturing the man who had killed them as children!"

Jack put the camera down. "Maybe we should get you a doctor when we finish this shift. I think you're goin' to need it."

Mark just looked at his friend sadly, disappointed Jack didn't believe him. Maybe something would happen that would _make_ Jack believe.

Freddy

My eyes opened to a strange red light. It took me a second to see that it came from Bonnie's eyes. What was wrong with them? If someone had done something to hurt my best friend, then pain would be an understatement for what they would feel.

Something felt out of place, just like the night before, but unlike last night, I finally understood what it was; my brother. Golden Freddy wasn't in the room with us! Where was he? I hoped he was alright. I'm sure he could take care of himself if it came to a fight, and he could go through walls after all. Perhaps he just wasn't awake yet.

I stood and went to sit by Bonnie. "What happened to you, old friend? Do you know why your eyes are glowing?"

Bonnie shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I don't," he said, his voice sounding like a robot's as well as a human's, which I suppose he was. "But my face feels a lot better, as though someone changed my bandages and put medicine on it."

"That be what happened," Foxy told him. "A vixen came in and changed our bandages and cleaned our wounds once again before she put medicine on them."

"Once again?" Chica repeated.

Foxy nodded. "She be the one who fixed us up in the first place. Her name be Mangle."

"Your replacement," I realized.

Foxy nodded again and a small smile lifted the corners of his lips. "She be a nice lass too. She be a good replacement for a pirate like meself. She was very kind to fix us up in the first place."

"Aw!" Chica said. "Sounds like Foxy has a _crush_! I never would've guessed!"

Foxy blushed. "Shut up! I do not have a _crush_." He said the name as though it were a disease.

"Foxy and Mangle sailing through the sea," Chica began in a sing-song voice. "K-I-S-S-I-"

"I'll walk ye off the plank meself, Chica," Foxy warned, though there was friendly mischievousness in his eyes.

Chica carefully put the back of her hand against her forehead dramatically. "Oh, no! It is the dreaded pirate, Foxy! Prince Bonnie! come save your damsel in distress!"

Bonnie chuckled, a smile on his face. He faced Foxy and stood, an imaginary sword in his right hand. "Come and face me you coward! Only a desperate man steals a lady for bounty."

We all stood and Foxy brandished his own imaginary sword. "Fight me then, ye spoiled brat! If ye beat me, I will surrender, and will not venture near yer seas again. Lose, and not only do I get yer girl, but as much booty as me ship can carry without sinking."

"Agreed," Bonnie replied, and thrust forward with his weapon.

Foxy dodged and struck back, only receiving a block from Bonnie. The fight went on for quite some time before I could tell that Foxy was winning. He had both a sword and hook, and was using his extra arm to his advantage. Just as Foxy pulled back for the winning blow, I leaped in the way, taking the blow to my own gut. I fell to the ground, and the anger of me getting hurt was enough for Bonnie to twist Foxy's sword away, and point his own blade at the pirate's throat.

"You know the deal," Bonnie said. "Now leave. If I ever see your face again, I will kill you without mercy." He then turned to me. "Why would you do that, Lord Freddy?"

I grunted, holding my hands over my stomach as though I was struggling with the pain. "I couldn't let you die, my friend. Ah!"

Bonnie moved his eyes so it looked as though my shirt and hands were covered in blood. "Thank you, my friend. You will be remembered for as long as my family remains on the throne."

Growing bored of the seriousness of the situation, I went limp, my tongue hanging out. "I'm dead…" I groaned.

Chica barely supressed a giggle. "Dead people don't talk."

"They don't?" I moaned. I jerked up. "Then I guess I'm not dead! Yay! I'm so happy!"

"Okay, okay," Bonnie chuckled. "Well, that was fun!"

"Why don't we tour the restaurant?" Chica suggested.

"That be a good idea!" Foxy agreed.

"I'll go with you, Cupcake," Bonnie offered to Chica. "Two injured people shouldn't go off by themselves."

"And I'll go with you both," I said. "Wouldn't want you two to get ganged up on."

"I guess I be by meself," Foxy noticed, but he didn't look very upset about it.

"Tell Mangle I said hi," Chica teased as we went our separate ways.

"I will," Foxy called back. He froze. "Wait. Chica!" Chica laughed.

Foxy

I wandered around for perhaps half an hour before finally finding Mangle's room. I knocked softly, but she must not have heard me, so I stepped in softly. After looking around for a minute or two, I found her.

She had her sweater off, and I noticed she wore a pale grey tank-top beneath it. Then I stepped closer and froze at what I saw. I had earlier seen the scars on her wrist, but now I saw that they were everywhere, especially around her joints. I remembered what she had said about her robot self being torn apart every day and being stuck back together at random places; this must've been what happened to her human form.

Without thinking, I spoke. "Oh, Mangle."

She snapped around, reaching for her sweater. "F-Foxy! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for ye," I answered honestly; she started to put her sweater back on again. "Ye don't need to cover yerself up. Those scars are a part of ye, and ye are even more beautiful with them."

Mangle blushed the same colour as the streaks in her hair. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course! Ye don't?"

"I don't know." Mangle looked herself over, running a finger along the ridge of one of the scars. "I've always felt that these marred me. As though to keep me from loving myself."

"Ye don't need to worry about that," I assured her. "I'm sure that there's always someone who cares about ye. Even if ye seem unlovable."

She suddenly hugged me. "Thank you, Foxy. You're very kind."

Jack and Mark, Third Person

"You can't tell me you don't see that," Mark insisted.

"They're… huggin'?" Jack still didn't really believe what Mark said he had seen, but was starting to.

"See?" Mark crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you they had some human feelings."

Jack elbowed him affectionately. "Don't start gloatin'. Do you want me to say you were right? Is that it?"

Mark smirked. "That would be nice, yes."

Jack shook his head, chuckling. "Fine. You were right, Mark. I admit it."

"Thank you." Mark gave a single nod. "Took you long enough."

Mangle

"Lass, I've been wondering," Foxy began. "Toy Chica mentioned that ye were also killed by Purple Guy, but they chose to ignore their pasts. What about ye? Do ye remember who ye used to be?"

"I do," I answered in a whisper.

"May I ask what yer name used to be?"

"Miranda," I continued in a whisper so quiet I could hardly hear myself. "My name was Miranda."

Foxy smiled softly. "That's a very pretty name."

I smiled back and glanced at the clock that was positioned on the wall in my room. Five fifty.

"You need to get back to the back room," I told Foxy. "And you'd better hurry; it's almost six."

"But I can see ye tomorrow, right?" Foxy asked.

I felt myself blush a little. "Yes. Now go before you get caught by the morning shift!"

Foxy laughed, something I had never heard from him. "Alright, I be going!"

He left, and, nine minutes later, the chime sang through the building. My last thought of the night was hoping Foxy had made it back to the back room.

Chica

I was the first to awaken the next night, and waited impatiently until Bonnie opened his eyes.

I smiled. "Took you long enough, Bon! Come on, I want to continue exploring!"

Bonnie laughed softly as he stood up, using the wall to help him up. "Then let's go."

We roamed around again, and found a room called 'Prize Room'. We walked in. I went to the right of the room, and Bonnie went to the left.

"Hey, there's someone in here!" Bonnie called.

I went over to him to see he was right. It was a young girl, no more that twelve. She had blue hair and pointed ears with a fluffy tail the same colour. She wore a red half-jacket and light blue tank-top. The short skirt and knee-high boots were red as well. She blinked as she woke up, looking at Bonnie and Chica with her violet eyes and smiled, unafraid of us.

"Hello," she said. "It seems you found me."

"Were you hiding?" I asked.

The girl nodded. "My mother told me to, and said the Puppet would protect me." She stood up. "She said that when I was found, I'd have to find my father."

"What's your name?" I inquired.

"Who is your father?" Bonnie added.

The girl continued to smile. "My name is Azure," she replied. "And my father is a fox named Foxy."

Bonnie and I shared a glance in complete shock. Azure was Foxy's daughter? How was that possible?

The Puppet floated back into his room. "Azure? I brought you some pizza…" If his face wasn't already naturally white, I was sure he would've gone pale at the sight of me and Bonnie standing there.

"Hi, Puppet!" Azure greeted him cheerfully. "Can I go find my father now?"

"You should ask your mother first," the Puppet advised, his eyes never leaving Bonnie and me.

Azure brightened. "Is she visiting today?"

"She'll be here shortly. Wait in here while I talk to these two, please," the Puppet requested.

"Okay, Puppet. Thank you for the pizza!"

"You're welcome," the Puppet mumbled. "Step out here please," he directed me and Bonnie. "What were you doing in there?" he questioned once the door to the prize room was closed.

"Looking around," Bonnie told him honestly. "We were finally able to tour the place. Who is she?"

"I'll let her mother explain," the Puppet said, looking nervous.

"And who is her mother?" I inquired.

Before the Puppet could answer, a flurry of pink and white rushed down the hall to the prize room. It was Mangle.

"Puppet!" she cried. "You haven't left her alone, have you? You said I could trust her with you!"

"And you can, Mangle," the Puppet insisted. "I just gave her some pizza to eat. I promise you she's safe."

" _You're_ Azure's mother?" I exclaimed. "Does Foxy know about this?"

Mangle visibly flinched. "No, he doesn't. And please don't tell him, it's not what you think. I'll explain everything."

"Please do." Foxy appeared, his arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his face. "How do I have a daughter?"

Mangle hung her head, defeated. "The people who made me used parts from you, and because I'm a female, with parts of a male inside me… I became pregnant. Or, my human version did. I had Azure twelve years ago."

"Does anyone else know about her?" Foxy questioned.

Mangle shook her head. "No. No one."

The door to the prize room creaked open, and Azure's young face peeked out. She smiled as she spotted Mangle. "Hi, Mom!"

Mangle's eyes softened with affection. "Hi, Sweetie. How are you?"

Azure grinned. "I'm good now! Can I see my dad now?"

Mangle and Foxy exchanged a look. "He's right here."

Azure's eyes widened and a wonder-filled smile alighted on her lips. " _You_ are my dad?"

Foxy looked nervous, a feeling I didn't think I'd ever seen him show. "I am, Lassie."

Azure cried out in pure joy, and wrapped her arms around him. Foxy went stiff, as if he didn't quite know what to do. Then he relaxed and put his own arms around Azure, careful not to hurt her with his hook.

"Please don't tell the Toys," Mangle requested. "I don't know what they will do if they find out about Azure."

"You have no need to worry, Mangle," I assured her. I winked at her. "We girls gotta stick together."

Mangle then turned to Foxy. "I hope this won't ruin our relationship."

Foxy didn't answer with words, but leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her lips. Azure just grinned as if she knew something the rest of us didn't.

The Puppet appeared worried. "The Toys may already know."

Mangle's head snapped to him. "What do you mean?"

"Toy Freddy came to talk to me and found her. I had to tell him who she was; I'm sorry, Mangle. I really and truly am."

Mangle looked deflated. "Oh," she mumbled.

Foxy put an arm around her. "It be alright, me love. I'll protect ye both; I swear by me hook."

"Well, then I hope your hook is sharp, Foxy," Toy Freddy said as he and the Toys walked around the corner. "Because you're going to need it."

"Get behind me, Azure," Foxy ordered as he glared at the Toys. "This ain't yer fight, Toys. Leave me friends and family alone."

"Or what?" Toy Bonnie sneered. "You'll make me walk the plank? Slash me to death with that flimsy hook of yours? You don't have it in you, Foxy. And I doubt you would do anything violent with your _daughter_ on the line."

Foxy opened his mouth, no doubt something harsh to say in retort, but Freddy stepped up first.

"Let it go, Foxy," he said. "This is a battle we will not fight today. But tomorrow night will be another story," he warned the Toys.

They only laughed and left, their laughter echoing down the halls. Foxy appeared as though he wanted to go after them.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Foxy," I murmured. "We need to get back to the back room before dawn. Let's go."

Foxy reluctantly nodded. He turned to the Puppet. "Ye protect me daughter with what life ye have left," he told him. "Or ye will wish ye were never reborn."

The Puppet looked slightly frightened, but he nodded, and held his hand out for Azure to take. "Come on, Azure. You'll be safe with me."

Azure looked to Foxy and Mangle with fear in her eyes. "Mom, Foxy, I'm scared," she whimpered.

Foxy placed his left hand on her cheek, making her gaze at him, and kneeled down to her level. "Listen to me, Pup," he whispered tenderly. I was surprised at the amount of affection in his voice. He had only met Azure a few hours ago, and he already loved her. "No matter what injuries I have to endure, or cruelties I'll have to sit through, I will never stop doing what I can for ye. Do ye understand me? _Anything_. For ye or yer mother or both. I would die for ye, do ye hear me?"

Both Mangle and Azure had tears in their eyes. Azure nodded, a tear, then two, falling to the floor.

Foxy smiled, and I was surprised again when I noticed I could see tears in his eyes. "Good. Now, I'll see ye tomorrow night, alright, Pup?"

Azure nodded and dragged her sleeve across her face. "Okay. See you then, Foxy!" She then took the Puppet's still outstretched hand, and went back into the Prize Room.

Mangle turned to Foxy once their daughter was the door. "I should've said something about her to you, but I didn't think you'd be very happy when you found out about her. I thought it would change things in our relationship if I told you at first. I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"It's alright, Mangle," Foxy assured her. "I understand yer reasoning. I'd do the same to protect her."

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd die for us?"

"I did," he confirmed. "I love ye, Mangle. And I'm finding that I love Azure more and more as the seconds pass. I'd do anything for ye two."

Mangle just answered by kissing him. "And I love _you_ , my pirate fox."

I coughed. "I hate to interrupt, but we really should get to the back room now before we're noticed."

"We need to talk to the night guards tomorrow," Bonnie said. "Or at least protect them from the Toys."

We all agreed and went back to our places, not knowing that Toy Chica had heard everything.

Foxy

Someone was shaking me awake. I opened me eyes groggily to see Chica, her face white with panic.

I sat up. "What's wrong, me friend? Ye look as though ye've seen a ghost!"

"Mangle and Azure are gone!" she exclaimed. "Bonnie and Freddy are searching now, but they weren't in their usual places when I woke up tonight."

I stood immediately. "Stay with me, Lassie," I ordered. "I don't want ye to go missing as well." She nodded – well, as much as she could nod with the neck brace – and followed me out of the back room.

I went down the halls, calling Mangle's and Azure's names, but they didn't respond. As we went, Chica and I noticed that we didn't come across the Toys. I decided to check Mangle's room and the Prize Room just in case they went back to their rooms without our knowledge. As we walked into Mangle's room, we found both her and Azure there with the Toys grinning beside them, and pointing knives at their throats; Toy Bonnie at Mangle's and Toy Chica's at Azure's. They were tied to chairs and Azure looked as though she was almost about to cry.

"You said you loved them, Foxy," Toy Freddy said, his voice sneering. "But who do you love the most? Pick the one you don't want to die."

The Puppet

"What do you mean, he's not there?!" I heard one of the guards shriek.

"Just what I said, the Puppet isn't in his box!" the other guard nearly screamed. "Oh, we're dead, Jack. We're so dead."

I floated into their view. I recognised one of them to be the guard from the previous establishment, but his friend was unfamiliar to me. Half of his hair was a bright green, the other part brown. His brown eyes were wide with fright, but the guard I recognised appeared as though he was studying me.

"Why aren't you killing us?" he asked. "And why do you look like my friends from the other pizzeria?"

"Mark, this isn't the time to be pretending," Jack moaned. "Don't make me regret not taking you to the doctor." Mark looked to the floor, where Jack was crouched, his knees up to his chest, his head in his crossed arms. "Just accept that we're about to die already."

I chuckled, making Jack lift his head and finally look at me. "I'm not going to kill you," I assured them. "Actually, I need your help."

Mark was ready to volunteer. "What do you need?"

Jack finally stood to stand before Mark. "What do you think you're doing?! This is a robot puppet, whose no doubt leading us to our deaths! Didn't you learn anything the previous three nights?"

"Yes. I learned that the Toy animatronics mean to kill us, but the Originals do not. And neither does Mangle. Haven't you noticed it's only Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica coming after us?"

Jack still looked sceptical, but he nodded to the Puppet. "What do you want us to do?"

Foxy

"What do ye mean?" I demanded of Toy Freddy.

He simply continued to smirk. "It's as simple as choosing between one thing or another. Either Mangle gets to live, or Azure does. Choose wisely, though, or you may regret your choice."

Choose between Mangle and Azure? There must be some way around this. Me eyes darted from one to the other.

"Let Azure live, Foxy," Mangle managed to rasp with the knife to her neck. "She deserves it far more than I do."

"Aw," Toy Freddy crooned. "Such pretty words for a piece of junk."

"I-I can't choose!" I cried, pulling my hands roughly through my hair in worry. "I'll die in their stead!"

Toy Freddy clucked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk. Sorry, Foxy, but you have to choose between them now, and only them."

Azure sniffled. "Daddy, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Pup," I told her. "I'll get you out of here."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica exchanged a glance.

"Hey, Fred, I don't really want to kill Mangle," he admitted. "It's not right to do this."

"Be quiet, rabbit!" Toy Freddy snarled. " _You_ work for _me_ , remember?"

"I thought I was working _with_ you, not _for_ you," Toy Bonnie retorted.

Toy Freddy slapped Toy Bonnie across the face. "You don't get to speak to me like that! Now shut up, and get back to Mangle."

Toy Bonnie clenched his jaw and returned to his spot behind Mangle, but let the knife hang at his side. Toy Freddy didn't seem to notice.

"Well, Foxy?" he persisted. "The clock is ticking. Better pick soon."

I panicked and glanced between Mangle and Azure. How could I choose? I couldn't!

Then I noticed something strange behind Toy Freddy. It looked like a small animated box, and a floating blue eyeball with a green tail. They appeared to look at one another, then the eyeball nodded and went up Toy Freddy's pant leg. Toy Freddy ignored it at first, but I could tell that he knew something was up. Then the small box drew a sword and stabbed it into Toy Freddy's foot. The boy screamed and Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica used the distraction to cut Mangle and Azure loose.

"We're sorry, Mangle," Toy Chica apologized, her head down in shame. "We don't know what we were thinking, letting Toy Freddy do that to you and your daughter."

"We promise to do better to gain your trust once again," Toy Bonnie added.

Mangle smiled. "Thank you. And thank you for freeing us. I wonder what those things were, and how they got here."

"We can answer that."

We turned and Chica and I smiled as we recognized one of the two night guards who stood there.

"Hi, Laddie," I greeted Mark. "We thank ye and yer green friend for yer help."

"I'm Jack," the other guard introduced himself.

"Is this your daughter, Foxy?" Mark asked, gazing down at Azure.

I smiled, pride filling me chest. "She is. Her name be Azure."

Mark smiled. "Nice to meet you, Azure. I'm Mark." He looked past us to the odd things holding Toy Freddy back. "Tim! You can stop now. We don't want him to be wrecked for the children tomorrow."

"Okay, Mark!" a high-pitched voice called back. There was one last pain-filled yell from Toy Freddy, and the sound of wood on linoleum. Mark bent down, and the box jumped into his hand. It was the smallest box I had ever seen, and he had arms sticking out of the sides of the box, and glee-filled blue eyes. "I haven't had as much fun battling creatures since I held of the monsters for you in that weird mansion."

"We don't speak of that here, Tim," Mark reminded him in a whisper.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Mark."

Mark smiled again. "It's okay, Tim. Everyone, this is Tiny Box Tim, my little biscuit." Tim grinned at that.

"Sam!" Jack shouted. "Let Golden Freddy tie Toy Freddy up, already. You can come over here to meet everyone!" The blue eye with the strange green tail floated over to Jack and hovered over his left shoulder. "This is Septiceye Sam. He's my buddy in times of trouble, aren't ya, pal?!" The eye couldn't talk, but it nodded itself vigorously.

"Did you say 'Golden Freddy'?" Freddy asked as he walked into the room with Bonnie and the Puppet behind him.

 _"Hello brother,"_ Golden Freddy said with a smile. _"I've missed you."_

"What happened to your voice?" Freddy questioned, worry and pain in his blue eyes.

 _"I no longer have an animatronic form, so I have to sound like a ghost-like machine until we are free to go into the afterlife."_

"That's too bad, brother," Freddy sympathized. "But you are still my brother and, ghost or no ghost, I still love you."

Golden Freddy smiled. _"I love you too, Frankie."_

They gave each other bear hugs that real bears would envy.

"Hey!" We turned to Toy Freddy, who was now tied up in one of the chairs me family was tied on. "What are you going to do with me? You can't kill me! The restaurant will know something's up, and will blame those pesky humans."

"We ain't gonna kill ye," I told him. "We have more mercy than ye could ever have. But if ye mess with me family or friends again, then ye'll regret the day ye were reborn."

"You're on your own now, scrap," Bonnie threw Toy Freddy's jab back at him. "No one wants to work either for you, or with you."

Toy Bonnie took out his knife and cut Toy Freddy's bonds. "So get lost, bear cub. Go crying to mama bear for all we care, but do not come near us except to stand onstage for the children. They deserve any happiness we can offer to them."

Toy Chica stepped up to Toy Freddy and, without warning, slapped him across the face so hard he fell to the floor. "That's for slapping TB, you jerk!"

Toy Bonnie smiled. "Thanks for that, but you didn't have to."

Toy Chica set her jaw, a look of soft seriousness on her face. "He hurt someone I care about; of course I had to do that!"

"Thank you for protecting, Azure, TC." Mangle's face was full of gratitude.

"Well, as I heard someone say once." Toy Chica winked at Chica. "Us girls gotta stick together."


	3. Whose Running From Who?

**Happy Halloween, everyone! I worked hard to finish this story this morning so you guys could read it. I hope you guys like it, and let me know what you thought. This might be the end of my FNaF stories, but if you guys want me to continue, I will consider it.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Tigerflight**

Third Person

The two young men struggled against their restraints, mumbling incoherently because of their gags. They cast panicked looks to one another, both wondering what would become of them.

A chuckle had them jerk their heads to a dark corner of the room. Out stepped a man about twenty years old. He had tattered, greenish-yellow bunny ears sitting in the same colour of hair. He also wore a suit of the same greasy yellow colour. His eyes were a puke green, and a sneer showed black and broken teeth.

"Welcome to Fazbear's Fright, gentlemen!" the young man said, spreading his arms in an act of grandeur. "I hope you've been enjoying the show so far." All he got were twin glares from two pairs of eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry about the bonds," the rabbit boy apologised mockingly. "Didn't want you to leave before the show even started. I guess I should tell you who I am, huh?" He gave a slight bow. "I am Springtrap."

Suddenly, the young men tied to the chairs began to writhe as though in great pain, and pure fear was clear in their eyes. Springtrap was slightly puzzled, wondering if these men were really that afraid of him. But that wasn't what they were afraid of. As Springtrap watched, the men began to change in front of him.

Red and blue mist covered one of the men, while green was over the other. The man with black hair gained red in his brown eyes, and his T-shirt and jeans changed to a grey suit and shoes. He rolled his shoulders, flipping his hair dramatically out of his face, revealing that eyeliner was prominent on his face. The bonds snapped and the man in the grey suit stood, with a cruel smirk on his face.

As this happened, the other man was changing as well. He still had that green patch in his brown hair, his eyes still a bright blue, but the parts of the eye that were meant to have white were now green. He wore a green T-shirt and tattered black skinny jeans with a black leather jacket, and black sneakers. His ears were slightly pointed, with earrings that made his earlobes bigger, and when he grinned, Springtrap could see that his canines were longer and pointier than a normal human's.

The auras still surrounded the two changed men, and they exchanged a maniacal look, then turned to Springtrap, whose turn it now was to look afraid.

"Well, Dark?" said the man with the green mist with an Irish accent. "What should we do with him?"

"I'd like to play a little, Anti," Dark replied, observing Springtrap with his red-brown gaze.

"How about this, rabbit," Anti suggested. "We'll count to one, and give you that time to hide. Ready? _One_."

Springtrap high-tailed it out of there, as the sinister laughter followed him around the building.

"You won't be able to escape us, rabbit!" came Dark's deep voice. "Your little horror story's just begun."

Azure

Something woke me up. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew it was bad. I was sitting up against a wall, but when I tried to move, great pain in my arms and legs made me look down, then swallow against a retch.

From what I could tell, bandages were wrapped around my arms and legs and were soaked in blood. I was still wearing my usual clothes, but they were different. My red half-jacket was tinged with dust and grime, by bright blue tank-top and leggings torn, my short red skirt in tatters, and by red boots dim with age. I was reminded with a harsh chuckle about my parents; Mangle because of the bandages that must mean my robot side was badly damaged, and Foxy for the withered clothing.

Soft music box music came down the hall toward me. Was it the Puppet? Was he still a spirit after all this time?

"Puppet?" I tried to call, but my voice was hoarse with disuse. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Puppet?"

The music stopped, then turned more to my position, and came faster, as though he were floating in rapid speed. As he came into view, I realized my appearance wasn't the only one that had changed. The Puppet looked more like a spirit than an animatronic, his body seeming to fluctuate between the black and white of normal, and the grey of his ghost. But he was still the same person.

His expression was that of concern as he floated up to me, the music following him as it always did. "Azure! Are you alright? How are the bandages? I don't know if I did them right!" It made me a little sad to hear that even his voice didn't know what to do, changing from slightly echo-y to normal several times.

I still managed a smile. I was glad the Puppet was here so I wouldn't be alone in whatever place I was in now. "I'm okay, Puppet. And the bandages are fine. Where are we?"

The Puppet looked relieved that I was somewhat okay, and that reminded me just how much I cared for him. Because of the absence of Foxy for the first twelve years of my life, and the long years when their spirits were gone, the Puppet had become somewhat of a second father.

The Puppet looked around us. "A place called Fazbear's Fright," he said. "You've been nocked out for a long time; several years in fact. I've tried to help with your wounds, but they don't seem to be healing very fast."

"Maybe they will now that I've woken up," I suggested.

The Puppet smiled. "That's my Azure, always the optimist. We need to be careful, though. There are other beings in here that we need to be wary of."

I was immediately alert. "Like what?"

The Puppet glanced around him as though he thought someone else was listening. "An animatronic called Springtrap is here, and two beings who are and aren't human."

Springtrap? Why was that name so familiar? Then it hit me, and rage flew through my body.

"The man who killed my parents is still alive?!" I nearly shouted. "How is that possible?"

The Puppet shook his head. "Before they were set free, your parents and their friends trapped William Afton in the old Spring Bonnie suit. But as he died, his spirit began to possess the suit, and he became Springtrap. But now even he is afraid of the other beings here."

"Are they really that bad?"

"They're unlike anything I've ever seen," the Puppet admitted. "They have what some would call magic, but others call curses. They're not human, Azure. And I've heard from the manager of Fazbear's Fright that there's going to be a new nightguard in a few days!"

"We need to defend him," I decided. "And find a way to stop these… creatures." Something occurred to me. "But I'm not human either! What if I could talk to them, reason with them?"

The Puppet shook his head again. "You don't understand, Azure. They are not human at all, while you are half-human; they are more like demons, do you understand? And I won't be able to protect you very well if you try to stand up to them. I know you're headstrong," he went on, silencing Azure's opening mouth with one gloved hand, "But you'll have to trust me on this. You'll find out soon enough what they can do. Please don't go looking for trouble. I'm not as powerful, or as strong as I used to be, and I won't physically be able to help you."

Regretfully, I sighed and nodded. "Okay, Puppet. I trust you. I'll do as you say."

The Puppet smiled again, this time seemingly in relief. "Thank you."

A funny sound was coming down the hall toward us, and the Puppet and I exchanged a slightly confused glance. It sounded like something wooden was thumping on the floor. The sound's creator came into view to show a tiny box with arms and a sad expression in its blue eyes. Floating beside it was a blue eye with a green tail, and even it looked sad, somehow.

I tipped my head as I recognized both of them. "Tim? Sam? Is that you?"

Tiny Box Tim appeared surprised to find someone he knew. "Azure? Puppet?" His voice was as shrill as ever. "What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

The Puppet gave the box a sad smile. "Robots age faster than you think, old friend. We were taken here by the creators of this building, I think. What are _you_ doing here?"

Septiceye Sam and Tiny Box Tim exchanged a glance. "We came here with Jack and Mark," Tim began. "They were kidnapped by a yellow rabbit man."

"Springtrap," the Puppet supplied.

"Springtrap, thank you. Anyway, they were tied up in some room, and try as we might, Sam and I couldn't untie them. Then Springtrap came and laughed at them, and Mark and Jack began to change." Tim hesitated. "You see, everyone has a dark side they don't want let out in the world, but Mark's and Jack's are extremely powerful, and were able to take their human forms. Mark's is Dark, and Jack's is Anti. They terrified even Springtrap, and now we don't know what to do. We know that Mark and Jack are fighting for control over their bodies again, but they aren't succeeding yet." Tim's bright blue eyes brightened. "Do you think you could help us? I mean, you guys have some sort of powers, right?"

Now it was Puppet's and my turn to exchange a glance. "I don't have anything, and I'm not very useful right now." I nodded to my bandaged arms and legs.

Tim's hopeful gaze diminished a little, but he still looked to the Puppet.

The Puppet sighed. "I have a little of my magic left, but it's not very strong anymore. I'm sorry."

"What about Golden Freddy?" I suggested. "He was always powerful, even when his suit was destroyed."

"He went with your parents; I told him to go, that he deserved it after everything him, his brother and their friends went through."

"Oh."

They had exhausted their resources, the unnatural ones at least.

The Puppet seemed to know what I was thinking as a small grin spread across my face. "Azure, no."

"But he could help!" I protested.

"You don't know that, and besides, you already promised that you wouldn't get involved."

"But that was before I knew there were lives at stake! Real human ones! Come on, Puppet, you said it yourself that's why we were given a second chance at life!"

"The life _I_ gave your parents," the Puppet retorted. "And you were just created out of the life _I_ gave them!"

"Oh, so you're saying that without you, they would've had peace a long time ago?" I was angry and didn't think about what I was saying. "You just didn't want to be as lonely as you used to be. So now you get me! Oh, lucky you!"

"Azure…"

"No. You are not my father, Puppet, and you don't get to tell me what to do. I'm going to help these men and the nightguard, with or without your permission." I managed to stand on my feet and limp away without turning back.

"Azure, come back," the Puppet pleaded. "Azure!"

I kept my gaze on the hall before me, ignoring the spirit who had become like a father to me. I managed to limp my way to a closet near the office, and shut myself inside. There I cried until a familiar chime sounded, and my chin rested on my chest.

Nightguard, Third Person

The young man looked around the building with the green tinge. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes with earlobe enlargers in his ears. He was wearing the required blue uniform and hat with black shoes. He found the office and sat down at the desk, looking wonderingly at the two tablets in front of him.

The phone rang at his right. "Hello?" he answered, revealing a British accent.

"Hey, dude! So glad you could make it to shift today! This is really an introductory night, for you to make sure no one makes out in the corner, or messes with the décor. Got it?"

"Yeah, but am I still getting paid for tonight?"

The voice chuckled. "Don't worry about that, man. I'll make sure you do. Have a great first night!" And with that, the phone went silent and the dial-tone sounded.

"Better check the cameras," the nightguard muttered. He was reaching for the right tablet, when soft crying reached his ears. "What the freak?"

He stood up from the chair, walking to the opening that served for a door to the office. From what he could tell, the sobs were coming from the closet to his left. He stepped over to it, and opened it. A teenaged girl was sitting there with her back against the far wall, her head on her crossed arms which were on her knees. Her legs and arms were badly damaged from the bloody bandages covering them, her clothes in tatters. She looked up to reveal a tear-streaked face, and bright violet eyes. Her hair was long and bright blue, as were the fox ears poking out of it, and the tail poking out from behind her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I look human to you?" Strange question to ask, but she looked sincere.

"Yeah," he answered. "What are you doing in here? Are you playing hide and seek with your friends?"

"If I was, would I be crying?" She made a good point. She suddenly looked suspicious. "Who are you?"

The nightguard smiled at her, crouching down to her level. "I'm the new nightguard. My name's Ryan. And you? I don't think you're allowed to be in this closet."

"I'm Azure. I live here. I guess," she added.

"And what if I tell you I don't believe you?"

"Then I'll show you." Her image flickered, changing to that of a very damaged version of a bright blue fox animatronic, then back to the girl. "My robot name was Vixen. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Uh, yeah, from the old pizza place." Ryan was having trouble comprehending the fact that this girl was also a robot. "I guess that explains why you have blue hair and fox ears and tail." He tipped his head in a concerned way. "Then why were you crying?"

Azure sighed. "I had a fight with someone I consider to be a second father."

"I'm guessing he's in here too?"

"He's the Puppet."

"Azure?"

Ryan turned to see a thin figure in black and white clothing, with a pure white face, purple tear tracks, and red cheeks; the Puppet. He looked very concerned as he looked at Azure, and sorry, as though he regretted saying something.

Azure managed to stand up and wrap her arms around the black and white figure. "I'm sorry, Puppet. I shouldn't have said those things."

"Neither should I have," the Puppet responded. "I'm sorry too." They separated and the Puppet turned his attention to Ryan. "Who is this?"

"I'm Ryan, the new nightguard," Ryan told him. "Speaking of that, I should get back to it."

Azure smiled at him. "Thank you for believing me. I didn't think you would, to be honest."

"I've seen some craze things, believe me," Ryan assured her. "This is almost normal compared to all of it."

Azure chuckled. "I think my parents would like you."

"Your parents?" Ryan echoed. "You have parents, but how? You're a robot!"

"My parents were originally human until a man in purple killed them. The Puppet gave them a second chance at life, putting their spirits in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza animatronics. My father was Foxy, and my mother Mangle. Mangle was made using some parts of Foxy, and being the only toy counterpart an opposite gender of the Original she was made of, she became pregnant with me. So, I'm half human spirit, half robot, just like my parents. They're in a better place now, but I like to think they're still watching over me, somehow."

"I'm sure they are," Ryan replied with a smile. He walked out of the closet with Azure hobbling behind him, and the Puppet attempting to help her. "Do you know how old you are?"

"I was twelve in the old building, but I don't know how many years have passed since then."

"Four years," the Puppet supplied.

"I guess I'm sixteen, then."

They were in the office now, and Ryan began looking for something. He looked under the desk and cried out in slight victory when he found it. He bent down to get the bright red box, pulled it out, and turned back to Azure.

"Want some medicine on those wounds?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Azure nodded.

"You'll have to let me take off the old bandages, though."

Azure swallowed, and nodded again.

Ryan washed his hands in the nearby bathroom, finding Azure sitting in the desk chair. He reached for her leg wounds first, and peeled back the bloody cloth to reveal something like great claw marks down her legs. They were still bleeding a little, and evidently hurt by the way Azure was flinching. Ryan opened the First Aid Kit, finding the antiseptic quickly, and squeezing some onto his hand.

"This is going to sting quite a bit," he warned before smearing it on the many cuts.

Azure gave a high-pitched grunt, as though trying to keep the cries of pain inside her.

"You're doing great," the Puppet soothed.

Ryan finished wrapping new bandages on the cuts, then gestured for Azure to let him do her arms. She held them out toward him, letting him do the same thing to them as he had to her legs. For Azure, it wasn't over soon enough, but when it was, she had to admit that she felt better, and thanked Ryan before looking at the time.

It was half-past five, and the Puppet and Azure, decided they should get somewhere that wouldn't be suspicious to the dayshift. They said their goodbyes to Ryan, going back down the hall to where they were before this all started.

They would have to help Tiny Box Tim and Septiceye Sam tomorrow night.

Mark

I wandered around in the blackness for a long time before seeing someone in the distance. I began walking toward it, then faster when I realized it was Jack. He turned and narrowed his eyes at the sound of my footsteps, but relaxed and smiled when he saw it was me.

"Oh, Mark, I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"Me too, Jack." I glanced around at the darkness. "Do you know where we are? Or how we got here?"

"The last thing I remember is being strapped into chairs, and a great pain overcoming me," Jack replied.

"That's what I remember too, that and a strangely familiar voice telling me it was his turn. A glitchy and echo-y voice."

And understanding came over the friends, as they faced each other, their jaws locked. "Dark and Anti," they said in unison.

Slow clapping from two pairs of hands made the friends turn and glare at Dark and Anti, who were standing a few metres away from them, grinning maniacally.

"I guess you two aren't complete idiots," Dark sneered, straightening the jacket of his suit.

"Too bad your _friends_ aren't here to save you guys," Anti taunted. "Not in this world, anyway. They're all gone, _free_." He spat the name as though it were trash in his mouth."

"Where are we?" Mark couldn't help asking.

"Our world," Dark answered. "Not very exciting, is it? A place of darkness, emptiness. A place where fear thrives."

"Including yours," Anti added. "Your deepest and darkest fears, the ones even you don't want to admit." He chuckled. "And you're going to be stuck here for a long time, so you'd better get used to it."

"While _we_ wreak havoc on everything you know and love." Dark threw his head back and laughed.

"Not if we can help it," Jack retorted. "There are still people out there who will stop you, and help us."

"We already told you that your ghost friends are gone," Anti interjected. "This time, there's no hope, _Sean_."

Jack gritted his teeth and was about to say something, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mark looking at him pointedly.

"Leave it," he said.

"Mark has more sense than you do, it seems," Anti shot at Jack. "Well, it's eleven thirty, so we should be going. Enjoy the Fear Realm."

And with that, they vanished, leaving Jack and Mark by themselves.

Mark furrowed his brow, and appeared to be thinking. "Eleven thirty," he muttered. "Ghost friends."

"Mark, what are you mumbling about?" Jack wondered.

"We're in some sort of Freddy's establishment," Mark realized. "And there are at least two beings who can help us."

"And who is that?" Jack was beginning to feel a little hopeful.

Mark gave a small smile as he too began to feel hopeful. "Azure and the Puppet."

Azure

I opened my eyes to someone tapping my thigh, careful of my leg wounds. I looked down to see it was Tim.

"Hi, Tim," I greeted him. "Is something wrong?"

"Dark and Anti are heading for the nightguard!" he warned. "We need to help him!"

I managed to get to my feet, finding that it didn't hurt as bad as yesterday. "Okay, let's go." I glanced around. "Where's the Puppet?"

"He went to distract them, but said for us to hurry. Come on!"

He hopped toward the office, with me hobbling behind him. We managed to get there, and Ryan expression changed to that of surprised as he saw me stumble into the office.

"Azure! Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," I told him. "But you need to hide somewhere. Something bad is coming."

He gave me a strange look, but nodded, finding the locker in the back of the office, and scrambling inside.

The Puppet floated into the office soon after. "Where is he?" I nodded to the locker, and the Puppet managed to hide it, blending it into the office wall.

And after he had finished, two men walked into the room. They looked human, except for the aura's around them, and their expressions that sent chills down my spine. They looked like cats chasing a mouse.

"Where is he?" The one with black hair slid his red-brown eyes around the room. "The nightguard is paid to sit here. You, girl, where is he?"

I raised my chin in defiance. "I don't know. Who are _you_?"

The grin that spread across both of their faces nearly made my breath catch in my throat. "I'm Dark," the black-haired man said with a mocking bow. "And this is Anti."

Anti snickered. "You must be the precious daughter of Foxy. I remember something from Jack's memories that mentions you. Azure, is it not?"

Azure swallowed. "Yes. I'm Azure."

Dark ran his eyes up and down me. "You don't look so good, girl. Did you get a few boo-boos? I suppose Mommy and Daddy aren't here to help you now, are they? You're all alone."

"I'm not alone," I countered. "I have the Puppet."

"Oh, yes, that ancient scrap of fabric." Anti curled his lip as though it disgusted him to talk about the Puppet. "At least he had a purpose."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "I brought joy to the children!"

"But you were an accident," Dark murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. "Your parents didn't mean to have you. Your father didn't know you existed, he didn't choose to have you; neither did Mangle. And what are you, anyway? Half human spirit, half robot. You weren't even a full human before being an animatronic. What purpose do you have other than to be an obstacle, a hinderance to whoever needs to get around you. Worthless. Not needed. Forgotten."

"Don't listen to him, Azure." The Puppet spoke for the first time. "He's just trying to get inside your head."

I barely heard him. All I could do was stand there and realize that Dark was right. There wasn't a good reason of why I was here. I _was_ an accident, something that wasn't needed.

Suddenly, Dark and Anti's forms shuddered, briefly showing Mark and Jack.

"Don't listen to him, Azure!" Mark cried. "You are worth it! Your parents love you, as do your friends. The children always grinned when you came on-stage, happy you were there to sing and perform for them."

"Mark!" Tim shouted from at my feet.

Mark smiled. "Hey, Tim."

Jack gave me a comforting smile and a nod before he and Mark were replaced by their dark counterparts. They looked exhausted, as though changing back had sapped all their energy. But they also looked dangerously furious as they glanced at one another before leaving.

Ryan was just standing there with a terrified and confused expression on his face. "What just happened?" The phone rang, and Ryan put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey, dude! Glad you're back for another night. I promise, it'll be a lot more interesting this time! We found some old relics from one of the pizzerias. Dude, these are like pre-historic! We even found an animatronic to keep you company! Anyway, just stay till six like the other night, and our day shift will come to take you over. Have a great night!" Phone Dude wished before he hung up.

"New animatronic?" Ryan echoed. "From your expressions, I'm guessing he's dangerous?"

I nodded. "You need to keep him away from you. He's the man who killed my parents before the Puppet revived them by putting their souls in the robots. Let's see if we can find him on the cameras."

Ryan

I picked up the tablet with the camera footage on it, flipping through them until I found Springtrap. I cringed at how grotesque the rabbit looked, then gulped as the appearance turned to that of his human form, and Springtrap grinned at the camera. The footage went fuzzy for a second before revealing that the rabbit had gone. I hurriedly slammed my finger into the other camera feeds until I found him again, this time in a room much closer to the office.

"What do I do?" I asked Azure.

Her eyes roamed the screen until they lit up. "There! The audio clip! Play it in camera nine! Quick!"

I went to cam nine, hitting the audio clip. "Hello?" it said. I waited until I could see Springtrap in the camera, then went to camera eight, playing the clip again. "Hi."

As the hours went on, Springtrap and I played a game of Simon Says, with me playing the annoying voice of the child, and him dashing to where the noise came from. From time to time, I had to fix one thing or another, but apart from that, the night went smoothly. And by the time it was five thirty again, I had it mastered.

Azure and the Puppet told me they had to hide before it turned to six, and I bid them good night before they left, leaving me alone. Or so I thought. I should have known that in a haunted building, there would be several ghosts around.

Unknown

The black figures watched the young man at the desk.

"What do you think of him?" asked one.

"He's about the same as the previous two," the other replied.

"But this time the girl is helping," the first pointed out. "Do you think that's allowed?"

"We're not some sort of game," the second shadow replied. "In life, practically anything is allowed."

The first shadow nodded. "And how are we supposed to help this girl? Would they let us appear to them? Would _they_?"

"I don't believe we'll ever know what _they_ will allow. _They're_ not here." The second shadow sighed. "We're going to have to risk it."

Azure

"Azure, it's time to wake up. Come on."

I opened my eyes to see two unfamiliar shadowy figures. They were both female, but both looked very different. One woman looked a lot like Freddy, the other like Bonnie.

"Who are you?" I questioned. "What do you want?"

"My name is Kayla," the woman who looked like Freddy said. "And this is Lily. We've come to help you."

Third Person

Jack pumped his fists. "We did it, Mark! We were able to talk to Azure!"

Mark grinned. "Maybe we'll be able to help from this end."

Dark appeared in front of Mark, giving him a hard-right cross that sent Mark flying. "What do you think you were doing?!" He was seething. "You aren't allowed to leave the Fear Realm!"

Mark grunted, and managed to get up. "No, it's you and Anti who would stay here. You don't belong in the real world."

"And I suppose _you_ do?" Anti snarled as he materialized, revealing his sharp canines. "You and Jack are just a couple of bumbling idiots, stumbling through life. At least we are making it interesting."

"You're terrifying a child!" Jack retorted. "You both are making life shorter for whoever you come across. The nightguard is an innocent person! As are whoever still in Fazbear's Fright!"

"That's what we were made to do," Dark responded, giving an evil grin. "We _are_ your dark selves after all. We are supposed to bring terror, while you two bring _joy_." His lip curled at the hated word. "You save lives with your work, while we were meant to end them."

"You two are too _weak_ to stop us, and you might as well accept that," Anti added, stepping to Dark's side. "It is you who need to wake up and face what you have forced down for years: you _need_ us. But we don't need you."

"Are you sure about that?" Mark questioned.

Azure

"Help me?" I repeated. "What do you mean by that? And who are you, really?"

Selena and Lily exchanged a glance.

"I'm Golden Freddy's and Freddy's mother," Kayla answered.

"And I am Bonnie's mother," Lily spoke for the first time. "We know how to defeat Dark and Anti, and, surprisingly, it has nothing to do with you, the nightguard, or the Puppet."

"It's really Mark and Jack who must defeat them, for they are a part of their dark selves, just as everyone is for their dark selves," Kayla continued. "You have to somehow talk to Mark and Jack, and tell them that it is they that must defeat Dark and Anti."

"Are you allowed to do this?" the Puppet asked warily, floating into the room. "Aren't you worried _they_ might not like it?"

"Of course, we are," Lily said. "But we decided we couldn't just watch as either of you died, if you did. I'm sure _they_ will understand."

"Who are _they_?" I inquired.

" _They_ are… our creators, you could say," the Puppet was hesitant to tell me. " _They_ are the reason I was allowed to come back in the first place, why any of us were allowed. And… _they_ don't like us messing with what _they_ have planned."

"And you would be correct in that line of thinking," came a woman's voice. "You shouldn't be messing with things you have no idea about."

Two figures had appeared behind Kayla and Lily; one male, one female. They both wore black, the man in a tux, the woman in a shirt and skirt. They both had black hair and dark eyes, while the man also had a thin beard. But one difference was that a red aura was around the woman, and a blue one around the man.

"We were only trying to help," Kayla defended.

The man's eyes roamed around the four gathered. "We can see that. Are you sure you should be, though? Mayhaps you should not be dabbling in arts much darker than your own."

"Who are you?" I demanded for the third time that day. "What are you?"

The woman rose an eyebrow. "What?" she repeated. "I haven't heard that one in a long time. We are the Spirit Governors, in charge of the spirits who feel the need of redemption. We are to decide what to do with them; send them on their way to whatever afterlife they are given, or give them a second chance." Her gaze turned to the Puppet. "We gave the Puppet life, and the ability to give life to others he deemed worthy, and you can see where that ended out."

"And I am grateful for the life you gave me, Celine, I am," the Puppet insisted.

"But have you used that life usefully?" the man asked.

"I have tried, Damien." The Puppet ducked his head, as though in humility. "You must forgive me if I have made a mistake in my second life."

"I guess you are some sort of gods, then?" I supposed.

Celine's eyes slid over to mine. "And you must be Azure, the one spirit we did not give life to, but managed to survive. You are special, young one. More than you think."

"I believe Kayla and Lily are in the right," I said, causing the two shadowed women and the Puppet to look at me in astonishment at my tone. "They only want to help defeat Dark and Anti, to put them away forever. And I agree with what they have done, even if you don't."

Both Damien and Celine looked slightly startled. It seemed that no one had ever used that tone with beings as powerful as they. After a few seconds, they started to chuckle.

"You really do have spirit, Azure." Damien smiled at me. "I believe you are worthy of the spirit inside you, whoever that may be. Your parents would be proud." He turned to Celine. "What do you think, sister, of Shadow Freddy's and Shadow Bonnie's actions?"

Celine nodded slowly. "I agree with Azure. They were in the right to do what they did, even if they did it without our permission. We have made a mistake ourselves, long ago as it was, but I sympathise with their intentions. They want Dark and Anti put away as much as we do."

Kayla and Lily looked relieved, as though they were just judged by all-powerful gods, and found innocent.

But I still didn't really understand how important these apparent siblings were. "What mistake did you make?"

The Puppet appeared terrified I would address them that way. His grey eyes widened, but didn't move. Maybe in fear that Celine and Damien would do something to him.

"We created Dark," Damien responded. "He was accidentally killed, and we revived him, not knowing his evil intent. We are the reason this is happening now."

"You made a mistake. Everyone does. You can either choose to have peace with it, or obsess about it, and maybe never be happy with any choices you make after that," I reasoned. "Or, you can realize that maybe it was a good thing, that people wouldn't realize who they really were without you mistake. It's really the butterfly affect. We can't go back to change things, so we must live with what we have done. It's your choice what you do after that matters."

"For someone who is sixteen years old, you really know things," Celine commented. "And you're right. Without Dark, Mark may not have become the person he is now, just as we are with our dark selves. We can choose to hide it, or embrace it; make it a part of our identity."

Third Person

"Blah, blah, blah. Garbage, trash, unintelligible mumbo-jumbo." Those gathered all turned as Dark and Anti came through the doorway. "Hello, Damien, Celine," Dark greeted the two with his trademark smile. "It's been a long twenty-eight years."

"Not long enough," Damien muttered.

Dark's appearance was flickering again, between Mark and Dark. He gritted his teeth. "Not now," he growled.

The same thing was happening to Anti, until something strange happened. Mark and Jack _stepped out_ of Dark and Anti, and stood before them, looking astonished that that had really happened.

"What's happening?!" Dark practically screeched. "What are you doing here?!"

"We understood what we had to do," Jack answered. "We faintly heard what Azure was telling Celine and Damien, and finally knew."

"We realized that we can't defeat you," Mark told them. "We never can, because you are us, just as we are you. So, to defeat you, we have to accept you. Accept that we are the darkness as well as the light. The good and the bad."

"And we do." Jack put both his hands on Anti's shoulders, as Mark did for Dark. "We accept you."

Dark and Anti pressed their hands against their heads as pain engulfed them, and they screamed as they faded away into nothingness. Mark and Jack turned, and they both had calm smiles on their faces, as though they were finally at peace with what had happened over the past few days.

"Mark?" a familiar high-pitched voice called out.

Mark grinned. "Tim?"

The box hopped over to his friend, leaping into Mark's cupped hand, and hugging Mark's face. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"So am I."

"Sam!" Jack exclaimed as the green-tailed eyeball floated over to him. "There's my buddy! How ya been?"

Azure

Something cued within me, as though I no longer had need of being here. I looked to the Puppet and I could tell he felt it too.

"Well, I'm glad that's all over," Mark said. "Maybe we can finally go home."

"After we help the nightguard with Springtrap," Jack reminded his friend.

"Of course," Mark agreed. He looked around the room. "It's been quite an adventure, everyone, but I think it's time it was over. Thank you all, for whatever help you gave."

We all nodded to him and Jack. Damien and Celine gave him a knowing smile, before vanishing to wherever their home was. The Shadows faded as well, hopefully to the afterlife their sons belonged to; the one the Puppet and I belonged to.

"Be sure to say goodbye to the nightguard for us," I wished.

"You're not coming?" Jack inquired.

I shook my head. "The Puppet and I have somewhere else to go."

"I see." The friends understood. "Goodbye, Azure. Goodbye, Puppet." They then turned, with their small friends with them in one way or another.

"Are you ready?" the Puppet asked me.

"Yeah," I answered.

The Puppet took my hand, and after a flash of light, I found myself facing two faces I had longed to see for a long time. It didn't take long for them to wrap their arms around me, their cries of joy joining mine. Then, my parents took either of my hands, leading me further into the light, with Golden Freddy and the Puppet not too far behind.

 **Okay, so for reference, yes Celine and Damien are the same as the 'Who Killed Markiplier?' sketch. Go watch it, whoever hasn't by now. Knowledge of the sketch isn't needed for more understanding, I just wanted the cameo. Just so you know, I made them brother and sister in here for fun. It's not cannon that they are, but Mark believes they might be.**

 **I hope you liked, and don't forget to review with what you guys thought of everything!**

 **Tigerflight out!**


	4. The Enemy Within

**Well guys, this is it. This is the last FNaF story I'm making unless you guys REALLY want me to make another. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me for this long. You guys are awesome, and I hope you know that.**

 **So, just so you guys know, I cut the part at the end of Replaced with the Sister Location animatronics cuz of plot issues. So, yeah, this is my Sister Location story. I hope you guys like it, and let me know what you think by reviewing!**

 **Again, thank you so much for being here to read my stuff. I really appreciate it you guys.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Tigerflight**

Circus music.

Children laughing.

Machine parts whirring and clicking.

That was my first time at the new pizza place. With new robots that sang, danced, and preformed plays and tricks.

I was watching all the children run around the room, looking at the games and toys, but not me. They hardly even payed attention to me. I can understand that. There were robots of a bear, a fox, and a ballerina, after all.

But one girl kept staring at me, with all the glee the children seemed to have for the other robots. She waited for all the children to leave before coming up to me. It was as though she wanted me all to herself.

I turned my full attention to her, then went rigid. I couldn't move at all. What was wrong with me?

"Hello," the girl greeted me. Her green eyes were alight with excitement. She stepped forward. "I hope Daddy doesn't catch me doing this. He warned me not to get near you. But I don't understand. He made you for me, and I think you're wonderful!" She smiled at me. "My name is Amy. What's yours?"

My gears began to work against my will. "My name is Baby!" my voice box answered. "Would you like some ice cream?"

My stomach opened to reveal exactly that. A bowl of ice cream that travelled a short distance away from me, as though presenting it to her. Another sort of iron hand with an arm came out, giving the girl a spoon.

Amy scrambled onto the stage to stand before me. But as she reached for the spoon, the iron clamp dropped it and grabbed her wrist. The girl gave an exclamation of surprise, then another when the ice cream bowl fell, and that iron clamp fastened around her. Before I could do anything, the clamps jerked back inside me, pulling Amy with them. She was forced within me, crushed against my endoskeleton, and whatever else made me work.

She was screaming, but several children came into the room. Their cries of excitement were louder than her cries of pain. After a while, Amy went silent, and I could no longer feel her moving inside me.

I was horrified, but went along with my work. The humans couldn't know I was sentient.

When the day was finally over, the lights went out, but I wasn't shut down like my friends. Instead, a man in a dark purple business suit guided several men in black and grey suits to my room.

The man who appeared to be the leader looked to the man in purple. "Please, tell us about what things this one can do."

The man in purple smiled, seemingly eager to brag about me. "She can dance, she can sing. She is equipped with a built-in helium tank, so she can inflate balloons right at her fingertips. She can dispense ice cream. She can take song requests."

"With all due respect," the other man interjected. "Those weren't the things we meant, Mr. Afton."

The men talked to Mr. Afton about me. Asking why, like my friends, I had a voice mimicking chip, and wondering if I was a danger to the children. Mr. Afton answered that the chip was used so my friends and I could do impressions. And, in my case, so my songs sounded like the originals. Mr. Afton told the other men that of course we were safe, as we had been made with his own children in mind.

"Now, if you don't mind, gentlemen, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." Mr. Afton was being polite, but something else was clearly on his mind, and he needed the apparent Health Inspectors out of here. "It's getting late, and I'd like to go home."

The men in the grey and black suits nodded along with Mr. Afton, and left. As soon as the door had shut, however, the cheery expression on his face was gone, replaced by a worried one.

"Sarah?" he called. "Sarah?"

A woman poked her head into the room, then came up to the man. "What is it, William? We need to close up."

William nodded. "I know, honey. It's only that I can't find Amy anywhere."

Now Sarah looked concerned. "She isn't with her brothers?"

William shook his head. "No. I already asked Michael and Sam. They haven't seen her either."

"Well, the last time I saw her, she was coming in this room," Sarah told him. "I don't think I ever saw her come out."

"So she could've been in here alone?" William now sounded panicked.

"Maybe. Why is that so bad?"

"I told her never to go near Baby alone because Baby isn't exactly stable."

"You said she was!"

"She is, but Henry said Baby always got weird with Amy. If they were alone together…"

Suddenly, without warning, I moved. I hadn't moved since the encounter with Amy, frozen in fear as I was. But now I moved without command or instruction, as though something was piloting me.

"He-he-hello, kids!" my voice box chirped, sounding very on the fritz. "I am Cir-Cir-Circus Ba-aby! Would you li-ike me t-to sing you a so-ong?"

As I moved, blood oozed from my abdomen. Blood the pair noticed immediately. Sarah's hands went to cover her mouth, and William's eyes widened, both looking as horrified as I felt.

"My baby!" Sarah cried. "My little baby girl!"

William didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at me.

It wasn't my fault…

Sarah ran sobbing from the room.

William ran after her. "Sarah!"

It wasn't my fault.

"Sarah? Sarah, no! What are you doing?"

It wasn't my fault!

"Sarah!" William's shout rang through the building.

I learned later that Sarah had killed herself. In Ballora's room of all places.

 _It wasn't my fault!_

"Baby? Baby, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes. I was in my human form as I always was when the real humans couldn't see me. I looked up to see a clown; or, a young man dressed as a clown. He had a polka-dotted party hat on his head, with matching frilly clothing. He wasn't wearing any make-up, however, allowing his face to be natural. And now it had a kind, and concerned expression.

I tipped my head. "Do I know you?"

The young man smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid we were never introduced. My name is Ennard." He brushed strand of orange hair from his face. "I'm supposed to be a clown."

I smiled for the first time since the accident. "I can see that. I think I'm supposed to be one too. I am called 'Circus' Baby, after all."

Ennard grinned. "It's fate! We must form a little band–" He hesitated. "Of two, I guess. And we create the best show the children have ever seen!"

I gave a little laugh, then remembered what had just happened, and sighed. "I don't think I'll ever be on-stage again."

Ennard looked genuinely startled. "What do you mean by that?"

I met his blue eyes with my own. "I killed a little girl. I killed William Afton's daughter."

Ennard's expression was sympathetic. "I guess that's why you're down here."

I looked around at the blackness surrounding me and Ennard. I now noticed I was on a little stage, with the lights on the edge of it turned off.

"And where is here?" I asked.

"An underground facility to keep valuable animatronics from getting harmed." Ennard spoke with his index finger pointed up, and sounding like he was reciting something. "At least, that's what William said. To be honest, I think this place is to keep us in, rather than others out."

"I think you're right, Ennard," came a new voice from the darkness. "There's no escape for us from here."

From the shadows stepped the human version of Funtime Foxy. She had long white hair with pale pink streaks in it, as well as white ears and tail with a bright pink tip. She wore a pink vest over a long-sleeved white button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a red bow on her chest. Her skirt was short and pink, with white ribbon on the ridge of the fabric, and knee-high pink leather boots. To finish it all off, her lips were a dark pink, her cheeks coated with rouge, and her golden eyes accented beautifully with mascara and eye liner, with yet more pink dusted on her eyelids.

"Funtime Foxy?" I guessed.

"Yep," she confirmed. "I see you've finally woken up."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple weeks." A boy who looked like Funtime Freddy joined us.

His clothes were basically the same as Funtime Foxy's, but his vest was a pale purple and he had pale purple pants instead of a skirt. He had pale purple ankle boots with the same shade on his cheeks. But his right hand was replaced with a… human puppet?

It still looked like Bon-Bon, with blue hair and rabbit ears and pink eyes. But half of his body was missing. It went to a little past his chest where Funtime Freddy's arm was. Bon-Bon wore a long-sleeved blue shirt, with a pale blue version of the vest the Funtimes wore. He had a red bowtie on his chest, and red cheeks.

"What's with William and vests?" Bon-Bon asked in his high voice. "Does he have a thing for them, or something?"

Funtime Freddy shrugged. "I dunno." He smiled at me. "Hi, Baby."

"Hi, Fred." I glanced behind him, looking for Ballora, but the ballerina didn't show. "Where's Ballora?"

"She's not awake yet," Funtime Freddy answered. "I wonder what's different about you and Ballora, that hasn't happened to me and Bon-Bon or Funtime Foxy."

"Or Ennard," I added.

The Funtimes exchanged a glance with each other.

"Uh." Ennard rubbed the back of his neck. "That's nice of you to say, but I'm not a proper animatronic anymore."

I looked him up and down. "But you look fine!"

"In human form I am," Ennard conceded. "But my robot is no better than a torn-up piece of metal and wires with a face. So, you won't be the only one not preforming, Baby."

He looked so remorseful that I felt sorry for him. "At least you have some company now." I gave him a small smile.

He returned the smile. He tipped his head to the side, as though hearing something from far away. "We have to go. He' _s_ back."

The Funtimes frowned, clearly knowing who 'he' was. They nodded to me and Ennard, before going back into the darkness.

I turned my head to face Ennard. "Who's 'he'?"

Ennard hesitated, glancing around like he was trying to find an excuse to not tell me. "…Our creator, William Afton," he answered.

Guilt flowed through me. "…Oh." My head drooped. "Do you think he's going to take me apart? …Because I killed his daughter?"

"I hope not. I don't want to be the only clown in our band." Ennard grinned at me.

I gave a little giggle. "You should go before you get caught. I don't want someone else to get hurt because of me."

Ennard nodded. "You're right. I guess I'll see you later."

I watched him go back into the blackness around my little stage before drooping my head. I felt my body go limp and the feeling of sleep came over me.

I opened my eyes again, seeing a smiling Ennard standing before me once again. "Hello again. I guess we're still a clown band, huh?"

Ennard chuckled. "I guess we are. Ballora's awake, if you want to see her."

"Sure," I responded.

"Follow me."

I walked behind Ennard through the darkness of my room and through what I assumed to be a back door. We went into another black room with pale purple stage lights off to the right. As we got closer, I realized it was a stage like mine, only bigger. Ballora was dancing on it, her eyes closed, with tiny ballerina figures copying her movements.

As soon as we got within about ten metres from her stage, Ballora stopped, turning her head. "Is someone there?"

It was then that I noticed Ballora was blind. "It's only Baby and Ennard, Ballora," I told her. "Nothing to worry about."

Ballora turned toward my voice and smiled. "Pleased to meet you in person, Baby. I've only ever heard of you from William before now."

I smiled back, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "I like your tiny dancers."

"They're Minireenas," Ballora corrected, "but thank you."

 _Father?_

My head snapped up and around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ballora asked.

"The voice. It sounded like a little girl."

Ennard shook his head. "I didn't."

"Neither did I," Ballora added. "And I have good ears. Maybe you were mistaken?"

"Yeah, maybe," I agreed half-heartedly.

"Quiet!" Ennard shushed us. "People are entering the building! We have to get you back to your room, Baby."

I nodded. "Bye, Ballora!" I whispered.

Ennard rushed me back to my stage, then vanished to hide somewhere himself.

The lights to my room came on and five people walked in; two women, and two men with another woman guiding the other four. I stood still, facing forward, and was able to see everything.

"And this is Circus Baby!" the guide said, gesturing to me. "There was sure a lot of sweat and blood and tears into making her. Her creator, William Afton, made her for his daughter."

One of the other women shuddered. "These robots are a little too spookay for me."

"I heard she was placed down here with the others because of some kind of accident." The man who was standing to the right of the woman who had spoken was looking at me. "Although I agree with Jen that they're creepy, I don't think that's why they're underground."

The other man was peering at me with interest. "I wonder if they hurt someone and now they have to be locked up or they'll hurt more!"

"Matthew!" The woman who hadn't spoken yet looked appalled.

"What? It's just a theory, Steph," Matthew tried to assure her.

"Hey, Sparrow! We need to get going! These tours can't take longer than usual." Another man came into my view. He grinned upon seeing me, and turned slowly to the woman addressed as Sparrow.

Sparrow caught on. "No. No! AJ, no."

"Why not? You would look so cool!"

"The make-up alone would take hours! Why don't you just use puppets again?"

"It'll look better if you do it as a human."

"Don't play this game, AJ," Sparrow warned, crossing her arms. As if suddenly remembering she was a tour guide, she jolted a little and faced her group again. "Sorry about that. We should get to Ballora's room now."

"Why is everything so girly?" the unnamed man muttered.

"Come on, Pat," Jen urged.

The group of six walked out of my room and the lights were shut off. Now what? I just 'sleep' like last time?

 _Sleep._

There it was again. The small voice. What was it? And why did it sound a little familiar? But I had no time to think it through for my eyes closed and my body went limp again, and I fell asleep.

 _I'm sorry, Father. It's all my fault…_

I awoke again to find that Ennard wasn't there to greet me. He must've gotten held up somewhere. I hoped William hadn't taken him apart. Maybe I should look around myself? I haven't really seen the establishment, wherever it was.

I looked around, realizing I had never seen Funtime Foxy's room. Since Ballora's area was on the right, would Funtime Foxy's be on the left?

A strange buzzing sound came from Ballora's room, but I ignored it as I found a door on the left. Just as I assumed, it led to Funtime Foxy's room, with the vixen herself on the other side of the door.

She smiled at me. "Baby, I was just coming to see you. The nightguard has startled his shift and –" Her sentence was cut off with a scream. What appeared to be small lightning bolts were covering her body, causing her to convulse. It went off and Funtime Foxy collapsed to the ground, smoking a little. "I-I have to get back to my stage," she gasped.

I watched in silent shock and horror as my friend made her way back to her stage, getting zapped for a second time on the way. What kind of monster was this nightguard? Why was he shocking Funtime Foxy only because she wasn't on her stage? Not on her stage… The electricity must've been what I had heard coming from Ballora's room. And if Funtime Foxy had received the same punishment… I had to get to my stage!

I closed the door to Funtime Foxy's room and turned toward my own stage. Just as I got half-way there, pain like I had never felt before coursed through me. It was as though I were on fire, burning me from the inside out. I cried out, falling to my knees as the pain finally stopped.

Running steps came up to me and suddenly I was being picked up and carried in someone's arms. They set me down on my stage, and the very concerned face of Ennard came into view. He was leaning down to look at me, sitting on his knees with one hand flat on the floor, and the other near my head.

"Baby! Are you okay?"

I managed to nod. "Yeah, I guess. I'm as good as I can be for someone who was just shocked. What happened?"

"You weren't in your place," Ennard responded simply. "The nightguard is to make sure you stay where you're supposed to be."

I moved so I could sit up. "But I'm not visible for him, how come I didn't get a second jolt?"

Ennard gave a little smile, and looked to his hand that was still on the floor. "There's a part of me in every thing; I'm able to control any thing in this building."

I gaped at him. "That's amazing! Thank you, for helping me."

Ennard's smile was full now. "You're welcome." Everything went dark and silent. "Ah, there it goes."

"What happened?" I found myself asking again.

"There's an artificial intelligence that helps all the new nightguards. If it thinks something is wrong, he shuts everything down and has the guard restart it manually. The only problem are the Bidy-Babs, which like to stir up trouble whenever the Hand Unit does this. Warn him that he needs to hide under the control panel in a little crawl-space there and to not make eye contact with the Bidy-Babs; it gets them more riled up, and we don't want that."

My mind was reeling with all the information, but I nodded and made my way over to the window that was used to see into my room. I looked into the small control room to see a frightened young man who was glancing around.

 _Michael?_

"I don't recognise you," I told him. "You are new."

"Yeah, what of it?" he demanded.

"You need to hide under the control panel before you. You are about to be visited by robots less friendly than me. I would suggest you don't make eye contact, though. Hurry, they'll be here soon!"

The young man appeared to wake up, and dropped down to crawl into the small space. He pulled the grate to hide more. It was a minute before small children-like things waddled into the control room. They poked around until they noticed I was watching, and left.

I pressed my hand against the wall, and somehow knew this was how Ennard controlled every thing. I could see a sort of virtual map in my minds eye, and knew just what the artificial intelligence was going to do.

"Listen to me," I ordered gently. "When your friend comes back on, he will tell you he was unsuccessful with trying to fix the system. He will tell you that you have to do it manually and have to go as fast as you can through Ballora's room to get there. Do not do that. Ballora is attracted to sound, and will catch you if you make too much noise. Go slowly. Ballora is blind and cannot see you. As she moves she makes music. If you hear her music grow loud, stop. Wait. You will get there safely if you listen to my instructions."

 _Trust me, brother._

With that said, I turned from the window and went back to my stage. Once there I felt that I had done a sufficient job, and fell 'asleep' again.

"What are you looking for?" a male voice woke me by saying.

"Michael said something was acting up with the Hand Unit," a woman responded. "It recognised that Baby was on her stage when he couldn't see her there. I thought maybe she had been kept on by accident."

I felt a pair of slender hands touch my stomach and my eyes flew open. "Don't open that!" I shouted without thinking.

"Oh my God!" Sparrow screeched as she jumped back from me. "You're awake! Holy crap!"

AJ's eyes were wide. "Sparrow, she's human…"

Sparrow stumbled back even more. "Wha-? How?"

"I've always been able to do this, always looked like this," I told them. "Sorry for the scare, but I can't let you look in there."

AJ looked suspicious. "Why not?"

 _I died in there._

I took a step back as AJ stepped forward. "I just can't."

"Why not?" AJ repeated, firmer this time.

 _I'm dead in there._

I gave a little shake of my head, trying to get the voice out. "It's something you needn't see."

Sparrow had caught her breath by now and came up with AJ. "We're mechanics; fixing your kind are our jobs."

 _I'm dead in here!_

"You don't – _she killed me!_ – understand. It's not simple machinery – _it's a dead girl!_ "

I wondered if I looked as shocked as Sparrow and AJ did. My voice seemed to be changing from normal to the young British one in my head. My voice mimicking chip only worked in my robot form. What was wrong with me?

"It was you!" Sparrow whispered. " _You_ killed William Afton's daughter!"

I hung my head. "Yes. I did. But I didn't mean to! It's not like I _wanted_ to kill her! I wasn't moving myself!" I slumped into a seated position. "I'm sorry." I felt one tear slide down my face.

To my surprise, Sparrow came and sat next to me. "We're not really the ones you need to apologise to," she said softly.

"I can't approach William," I murmured. "He would destroy me. My brother – I mean, Michael would freak out if you knew I killed Amy. I can't go anywhere!" I put my head in my hands.

"You could help us clean things up," AJ suggested. "Maybe that would help ease your conscience a little?"

I looked up, wiping my eyes. "Yeah, okay. Sure, I'll help. What are we doing first?"

"We already checked up on Funtime Foxy, and now that you're done, it's Ballora's turn."

I followed the mechanics through the door to Ballora's room, hearing the faint sound of her music through the darkness. She was awake, just as I was.

"Great," Sparrow muttered.

The music abruptly stopped. "Who's there? I can hear you. Speak!"

There was something different in Ballora's voice. It sounded more demanding and lonely. And something about the tone was familiar.

"It's Baby, and two human friends, Ballora. Nothing to worry about."

Her music came nearer, and she came into the light, turning her head so she could hear better. There was a pale shape hovering just in front of her. The figure sharpened so I could make out that it was Sarah Afton. Sarah's gaze was fixated at something near my stomach. I looked down to see it was Amy, in the same white colour as her mother.

The ghost-girl ran into her mother's arms, crying, but completely silent, as though they were on mute. Sarah's eyes met mine, and she gave me a small smile and nod, indicating she forgave me. I smiled back.

The ghosts faded, but the feeling of Amy in my mind didn't leave; she wasn't free.

I rose my head to look at Ballora. "Hi, Momma," I murmured.

"Hello, Amy."

AJ and Sparrow exchanged a glance.

"I guess that's a thing," AJ mumbled.

"So, what should I do –" I was cut off by a 'psst!'. I turned to see Ennard beckoning me with his hand. "I actually need to go. Maybe I'll meet you guys somewhere."

Without waiting for a response, I turned and went over to Ennard. "Do you need something?"

Ennard smiled. "I just wanted to see you; I haven't in a while. How are you?"

I smiled back. "I'm fine. I did as you asked when helping the nightguard."

"Good!" Ennard approved. He pushed his hand against the wall to help him stand and walked over to me. "You did great."

A scream from Sparrow broke the silence.

"What was that?" I gave Ennard a quick glance before hurrying back into Ballora's room.

Ballora's music was going fast and in circles as if… as if she was chasing someone.

I flicked on the room lights. Sure enough, AJ and Sparrow were running from a very aggressive Ballora.

"This is why I hate this job!" Sparrow cried. "Too many of these!"

"You do not belong here," Ballora was saying over and over as the three circled the room.

Knowing what I had to do, I ran after them. "Ballora, stop! Please! They're our friends!"

"They do not belong here," Ballora droned.

I caught up to the ballerina, and slammed my palms into her back. There was the sound of her powering down, and she fell to the ground.

"This is the third time one of these has malfunctioned," AJ gasped.

"Three strikes, you're out," Sparrow added.

Cold fear pierced my heart. "Are we going to be taken apart?"

AJ and Sparrow looked at each other. "Yes," they answered.

"But – wait _third_ time?" I repeated. "When was that? Did I do something else?"

"No, no it wasn't you," AJ assured, "and it wasn't any of your friends either. It was the first ever animatronic made by William and Henry. His name was Pennywise, the Dancing Clown. William and Henry booked him for kids' birthday parties and things like that. The children especially loved it when he lived up to his name and danced for them."

"But William and Henry weren't very good with programming then," Sparrow continued. "They came against some kinks and hiccups; including some child disappearances. At first, William and Henry didn't know what was happening, only that with every show they did with Pennywise, one child disappeared. They didn't understand what was happening, until they found Pennywise murdering a child after a show." Sparrow have a little shiver. "They were in business for five years. Man, five years of children dying at the end of their shows? That's terrible."

"Anyway, he was disabled and taken apart, finally being brought down here," AJ went on. "He was used for spare parts, and you and your friends all have a part of him inside you. I think he's still around here somewhere, but he won't be better than a metal octopus with half a face. Hope he doesn't do anything he shouldn't be."

"I wonder if I've ever seen him," I murmured. "Well, what are you going to do about Ballora?"

"We're going to have to disable her today," Sparrow told me. "AJ, do you have the time?"

AJ checked his watch. "Yeah, it's almost seven. We should finish up with Ballora, then head home. We can get the others tomorrow."

Sparrow nodded. "I don't know if you should be here, Baby. We will be going in an authorized area, after all."

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll take a look around the place then. I haven't seen much of it."

Sparrow smiled at me. "Sounds good. We'll see you later, then."

I went through the door to my room. I decided to check behind my stage, as I hadn't even toured my own room yet. I walked around the back of the stage, finding a bunch of wires that were probably because of the many lights around it. What surprised me was the door behind it. Maybe it was a closet?

It was hard to open, but when it finally did, I stood in shock. It was a large sort of closet, but that was all that was normal. It was covered in wire debris and posters. Lots and lots of posters of… Ennard. Him with children, him with William and a man I didn't recognize, and him alone. They reminded me of the posters around the building my friends and I were in before I killed Amy. But the name underneath the pictures of Ennard was… Pennywise. _Ennard_ was Pennywise? Of course!

But-why wouldn't he tell me that? We wound up here the same way, and he didn't tell me his past when I told him mine.

"What are you doing in here?"

I whirled around to find Ennard standing in the doorway behind me, looking slightly angry. "I was only looking around!" I defended. "Why didn't you tell me you were just like me? You killed children by accident too!"

"It wasn't by accident," Ennard corrected. "It was enjoyment. I couldn't help it, and I wouldn't have if I tried. People have to learn from their mistakes, don't they?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "You're-we are murderers! Are you saying you don't feel sorry for that?"

Ennard advanced toward me. "What have the humans ever done for us? They make us, create life with their very hands, and make us work for them. What do we get? Nothing. Only blame for not being exciting."

"That's the life of an animatronic, Ennard," I protested. "We work for them, and in turn don't hurt them. We don't get the privilege of being human, so all we get are nice oiled gears and an area to live. If the children find enjoyment in us, that's all that matters!"

"But I want more!" Ennard shouted. His blue eyes were aflame with anger I didn't understand. "Is it too much to ask for a little recognition? Humans are allowed to go for what they want in life, but we aren't?"

"That's not what we were created for!" I tried to get through to him. "We were made for the enjoyment of others, humans have a reason all to their own. They have something they are here to do. Our reason is simply all planned out."

"That isn't right!" Ennard snarled. "And I thought maybe you would understand. You are like me, aren't you?"

I frowned. "I acknowledge it was an accident. _You_ are a murderer who does it for enjoyment. We are _nothing_ alike, Ennard."

Ennard walked forward again, stopping just in front of me. "Too bad. I kinda liked you."

He thrust his hand out and wrapped it around my throat. Jolts of electricity went through me, but I couldn't scream. I felt my energy drain from me, and my body went limp, my vision black.

"You need to wake up, come on."

I groaned and tried to open my eyes, seeing nothing but blur. I tried again, blinking my eyes to see clearer. I was lying down, and a young woman was leaning over me, dressed in black with a red aura around her.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied with a grunt. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter," the woman said. "What does is that your friends are in danger and if you want to save them, you have to go now!"

I stood up in a rush, feeling dizzy for a second and putting my hand on the wall for support. "Where are they?"

"One is in Ballora's room, and the other in Funtime Foxy's. Which one do you want to go to first?"

I gave it some thought. "As far as I know, Funtime Foxy hasn't been disabled. She could possibly have the same kind of glitch Ballora did. Whichever of my friends is in her room might be in more danger than the one in Ballora's. Let's go there first."

The red-auraed woman put her hands on my shoulders. "Don't move," she warned.

I stood as still as I could as red and black mist wound around me and the strange woman. It remained around us for a second before weaving off us again. I shook the slight dizziness out of my head to see Funtime Foxy's stage, which was bathed in pink.

A funny sound was coming from behind the pink curtain of the stage. I went up to it, pulling the fabric out of the way. AJ was behind it, with a noose around his neck and a piece of tape covering his mouth! His eyes were wide with panic and he made another noise as I approached. I hurriedly cut him down with a shard of glass.

He yanked the piece of tape from his mouth. "Thanks," he rasped. He glanced around. "Where's Sparrow?"

"We haven't found her yet," I told him. "We went after you first."

"We?" AJ echoed.

I gestured to the woman. "She helped. Can you stay here while we go after Sparrow?"

AJ nodded. "You'd better be careful, though. Some weird malformation of metal and wires took her away. Unconscious, I might add."

I gave AJ a grim nod. "Be careful yourself."

The strange woman put her hands on my shoulders again and we were whisked away to Ballora's room. We appeared in front of Ballora's pale purple stage, and I rushed to the curtain, pulling it aside. Sparrow was hanging there in another noose, but unlike AJ, she was limp. The strange woman ran to Sparrow while I managed to cut down the rope. Sparrow slumped to the ground, not breathing.

"No, no, no, no," the woman kept murmuring. "You're fine, you're fine. He's not that powerful."

She started pushing on Sparrow's chest, trying to force air into her. And when that didn't seem to work, her eyes glowed red, then her hands, and she pressed against Sparrow again. Sparrow glowed red a little, then the colour faded into her skin, making it look healthy again.

Sparrow's eyes suddenly opened wide and she sucked in a breath. "Wha-what? Hoo! That was an experience I didn't think I'd have!"

I was so relieved. "Oh, you're okay! What happened to you?"

Sparrow sat up, rubbing her throat. "It was that clown. He tried to kill me and AJ. Wait, where is he?"

"We left him in Funtime Foxy's room so we could get you without him getting more hurt," I explained. "We should probably go 'reunite', or whatever." I helped Sparrow to her feet. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"Yeah," Sparrow agreed. "You're not the only one."

"I guess that's my cue to leave then." The strange woman dipped her head to us.

"Thanks for helping. I mean it," I told her. "Can you tell me who you are now?"

"Celine," the woman answered before vanishing with only a tiny puff of red mist a sign she was there at all.

"Okay." I turned to Sparrow. "I need to go stop Ennard. You and AJ have gotta get out of here. I'll tell AJ that you're waiting for him at the front door."

"What? No, I'm coming too," Sparrow protested. "You can't just expect us to run like a bunch of wussies."

"I can, and I will," I pressed. "I'm not human, I have no life to lose. I lived how I was supposed to, and I'm happy with that. Let me face my destiny."

Sparrow stared at me for a few seconds more before nodding. "Alright. I'll wait for AJ by the door. And thank you, Baby. For your help."

I gave her a nod and a smile before turning away and walking back into Funtime Foxy's room. There I told AJ the same thing I had told Sparrow, and he also gave me a 'thank you' and left with his best wishes.

I took a deep breath. It was time to defeat Ennard, once and for all, so he wouldn't harm another. I pressed my palm against – wait. Ennard had pushed his palm against the wall just before Ballora went berserk. Had he tried to kill Sparrow and AJ before, and attempted to blame Ballora for it? He really did hate humans.

Clearing all thoughts of the humans out of my mind, I laid my hand flat on the wall closest to me. I found Ennard's signal and followed it through a door with the words 'Authorized Area' written on it. It was only a little bigger than Ennard's closet with a conveyer belt through the centre of it. The belt continued to the right side of the room, and through a hole in the wall. A hole Ennard was leaning into.

"Why would you kill them?" I demanded, not even caring to wait for him to turn around.

Ennard jumped and banged his head against the hole opening. "Gah! Ouch! Baby, you scared me!" He turned and threw me his trademark smile. "Glad to see you've recovered from your nap."

"Don't avoid the question!" I snapped. "You tried to kill my friends and I want to know why!"

Ennard shrugged. "They were in the way."

"You really don't care, do you?"

Ennard stepped up to me and put his mouth near my ear. "No," he whispered. I stiffened. "Oh, come on, Baby," Ennard chided. "They're only a couple humans. How much more are their lives worth than a few random children? Or Amy?" he added. "Get over it, Baby. We are the ones who can do anything, who can live forever. Can't you see that?"

I caught his wrist with my left hand, bringing it up to my chest, just beneath my throat and held it there. I put my right hand in the same position, but on his chest.

"All life is precious, Ennard," I replied softly. "And nothing lasts forever."

Ennard met my eyes. "But we can rule our own little kingdom down here. Together. And maybe what we have to grow into love."

"Love?" A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Through all the blood and tears I've been through, I would like nothing better. But not like this, Ennard. You are a monster who enjoys killing others, and I am a humanoid robot who loves making children smile. We could never be happy together, no matter how much we want to." A second tear followed the first. "And I won't let you hurt anyone else. Goodbye, Ennard."

"Wait, what? Baby, what are you doing? No, stop! No!"

I put my palm flat against him, and his against me. I pushed every fibre of my electric being into him, as he reciprocated without knowing. And after much pain, both emotionally and physically for me, I finally stopped my electric currents. Ennard collapsed to the ground, smoking, as the literal light drained from his eyes, and he shut down forever.

I was gone too, I knew it from the moment I decided I would do this. I tried to allow him to redeem himself, but I guess some people can't change.

"Hey, you going to sit there all night?"

I turned my head to see a young man in a black tux and a blue aura around him. He smiled at me and held out his hand.

I hadn't noticed I was in a head on the floor. But when I reached to take his hand, mine looked down and around to see my body still crumpled on the ground.

The young man helped me stand up. "I'm Damien, by the way. I was sent here to help you into the Dream Realm. Your… well, your afterlife." I didn't pay much attention to him, still staring at the bodies of me and Ennard. "You okay?" Damien asked after a bit of silence.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I turned to him. "Just a bit weird I guess. Not every day you kill someone you care about as well as yourself."

"But now he won't be able to harm anyone else," Damien reminded me.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed.

"Are you ready to go?" Damien's tone was softer, as though he understood how I felt.

"Yeah." I took one last look around the room before turning my back to it and facing Damien. "Let's go."


End file.
